The Dragon Bullet
by DragonWarrior74
Summary: Ryu Souma a first year of the Butei institute. Watch as he fights crime and solve mysterious with his friends. (OC x Harem)
1. Chapter 1: Ryu Souma

**I don't own Hidan no Aria AA. Also I am doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **The Dragon Bullet**

 **Chapter 1: Ryu Souma**

* * *

(6:00 Morning)

In a two story apartment building room a young man was putting on a red track suit when he zips up the jacket he put on his hood and then heading outside.

He was jogging around the city, then he headed up a long stone stair way.

He then reach top there is a traditional shrine, then he did some exercises, and did some martial art.

When he was done he went to the temples water fountain he garb a wood spoon and drank some water, then finish he wipe his mouth with his wrist.

He then took off his hood and look at sun rise.

His name is Ryu Souma age 15, he has brown hair and red eyes, and this is his story as a year one Butei.

* * *

Back in his apartment home Ryu is putting on his uniform a white shirt with a red tie, and black pants.

Then he put on his shoulder gun holster, and he checks his gun.

A Marushin Mateba Revolver, when he done checking it he then holstered it.

He then put on his dark red outer shirt grapes his school bag, and head outside.

He headed next door and knocks on the door.

"Coming." A young girl said and opens the door. "Oh Ryu-nii welcome."

"Hey Nonoka-chan?" Ryu said as he saw Nonoka Mamiya a girl with black shoulder length hair and violet eyes, wearing a white shirt, tied with a blue ribbon, and wearing a blue skirt. What confuses him was the red foot mark on her face. "What happen to your face?"

"Oh, Onee-chan happens." Nonoka sighs.

"Oh, I see." Ryu understanding what happen.

Inside Nonoka was packing a lunch for her sister, while Ryu was on chair of the table with his arms folded.

"Honestly she really needs to stop sleeping in all the time." Ryu said. "Akari is Butei she needs to take things more seriously."

"That's just who she is you can't blame her for that." Nonoka said.

"That's true but still." Ryu muttered, and then they heard a cry in a room.

"Ah!" Then the door open revealed Akari Mamiya a girl with shot orange hair tied in two ponytails tied with white ribbons, and violet eyes. She is wearing a female school uniform a white shirt with red tie two ribbons on the hip, and wearing a red skirt.

"Nonoka, why didn't you wake me up?" Akari ask as she messed up her hair.

"I did tried wake you up," Nonoka said before facing her sister. "Then you kick my face, Onee-chan."

"Oh, sorry." Akari Apologize, then notice Ryu on the table. "Oh Ryu-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you apparently." Ryu said.

Akari was checking her school bag then notice something missing.

"Hmm, my cellphone." Akari muttered. "Where is my cellphone?"

"Here," Nonoka brought it out. "It was on the charger."

"Oh, thank you." Akari took the phone.

"Wear your bullet-proof uniform right." Nonoka fixes Akari's uniform. "You have your gun?" She asks.

"No need to worry about it." Akari revealed her pistol strap on her thigh. "I'll never forget it; it is equal to the Aria-senpei."

"You know I sometimes wonder witch one of you is really the older sister here." Ryu sigh as he put his hand behind his head.

Then both Ryu and Akari begin to leave.

"So Nonoka, I'm going." Akari said with a toast in her mouth.

"Akari you shouldn't talk with food in your mouth." Ryu sigh.

"Watch out for cars." Nonoka advised.

"I know, see you later!" Akari said, as she and Ryu headed off.

As their headed to their destination Akari was doing a narration.

" _My name is Akari Mamiya, and this is my childhood Ryu Souma. The both of us are in 1-A class of Butei Institute of Tokyo."_ The two heard a honk and saw the bus arrive at a stop, and hurried to it.

" _The Butei's may bear arms to solve all types of cases. We can do everything."_ The bus almost leaves until the two of them called out then it stop.

"' _Butei' means armed detective. In the Butei institute we prepare to be butei's. The both of us are first years."_

Then the scene change to Butei Institute. _"And this is the artificial island where the Butei Institute is on."_

"That was close…" Akari mutters as she and Ryu are now on the bus.

"You can say again." Ryu mutters.

Then two girls approach them wearing the same uniform as Akari.

Their friends Shino Sasaki a girl with long, flowing black hair that reaches to a little bit past her waist, with bangs that cut off at her forehead and her cheekbones, and red eyes.

And Raika Hino a girl with blonde hair tied in a pony-tail with a green ribbon, and green eyes.

"Good morning, Akari-san, Ryu-kun." Shino greeted the two.

"Shino-chan, Raika! Good morning!" Akari greeted back.

"Hey there, good morning." Ryu also greeted

"You always come running, right?" Shino ask.

"Today is the test to move up in rank." Raika said. "At least endeavor not to lose the evidence, okay?"

Akari chuckled a little, then suddenly the bus stop hard.

"What happened?" Akari wondered out loud.

"We've stopped so emergency vehicles can." The bus driver informed the passengers.

Then police cars speed down the road with sirens on.

Ryu look and saw people on boat speed down the river with brief case of money indicating that their robbers and police boat are in pursuit of the robbers with cars on road.

As it happen the students on bus look.

"A police chase!" One of students said.

"Criminals, are they going to arrest them?" Another student wonders.

"Take a picture, a picture!" A female student then reaches for her phone.

Then the student's phones begin to ring and message 'Emergency!'

"It appears some bank robbers are on the run." Shino said.

Then something caught Raika's eye and saw more police boats.

"Wow… so many police boats!" Raika said.

Then someone caught Akari's eye.

On the leading boat is none other than her idol Aria H. Kanzaki. She has ankle-length pink hair tied in two pigtails that reach her knees. Her ponytails are decorated with red horn-shaped hairpins and on the center of her fringe is a heart hairpin. She also has big magenta eyes.

"It's Aria-senpai!?"

The robbers want on the deck of the boat with their guns.

They begin shooting at her but she didn't flinch.

"Now!" Aria commanded, before the boat she is on ram on the side of the robber's boat.

When they collided it made a tall wall of water, coming through it is none other than Aria herself.

When see landed she disarms the first robber with a kick then elbows him on the face. The second robber tried to grab her from behind but Aria grabs his arm then throws him on the floor.

"Why you." The robber with a scar said before assaulting her.

But futile as Aria parry the attack then elbow on the face thus knocking him out. The fourth and final one was trembling before aiming his gun but she was quicker as she shooting him faster thus throw of the boat.

The driver grits his teeth as he turned the stirring wheel to try shocking her off the boat it almost works until…

An aquamarine hair wearing headphones and yellow girl sniper on a tall building aimed her sniper rifle and pulled the trigger.

She hit the mechanism of the crane of the boat then shot the hook. The hook grab the railing on the wall, just as Aria almost went flying, then grab it and brought her in front of the boat.

She then begins shooting at the windshield of the boat then she kicks through it and aim her gun at the driver.

"I'm a butei. Surrender now." Aria advised the driver.

When the chase was over Aria gives the police her report.

Watching the whole scene were two girls in there Butei uniforms but a little modified with some frills.

"That was incredible, wasn't it, Riko-nee-sama." A girl with long blond hair said with a white ribbon on top. "That's Aria Kanzaki-senpei from Year 2."

"Kirin, are you interested in her by any chance?" The other girl also with long blond tied with two pink ribbons on the side and orange eyes.

"Well… she isn't quite my type." Kirin said. "I've already got someone in mind."

Riko then eyed at Aria then made a somewhat sinister smile.

* * *

(Butei institute)

Ryu and his friends finally arrive at school and chitchatting of what happen today.

"Boy, we saw some cool stuff early in the morning!?" Raika said.

"Aria-sempai is amazing." Shino said.

"I agree I mean that's what you would expect from an S-rank _butei_ in assault." Ryu said.

"Of course she is!" Akari then turned facing her friends. "She's an expert in both armed and hand-to-hand combat! She's from a British noble family, and worked as a _butei_ throughout Europe from the age of 14. She's currently studying in Japan."

"She has an arrest rate of 99%." Raika said.

"And people called her 'Aria the Quadra." Ryu said. "You've told us so many times that it's burned into our brains."

"I'll do my best in today's promotion test for my rank!" Akari swore. "Watching Aria-sempei work made feel like I might be able to do it!"

"Yeah just by watching her in action made me fired up for it." Ryu nodded.

* * *

(Rank Test)

Gun shots begin to ring out in the practice room.

Ryu in his gym cloths jump to cover, he look to his opponent a boy his age duel wielding Chinese pistols.

"What's wrong scared because I have more bullets?" He mucked. "Honestly why chose a gun like that?"

"Well I happen to like this kind, thank you very much." Ryu said, before running to cover and shooting two shots. The opponent dodges it and shoots back.

As Ryu stand behind cover so did his opponent.

' _His good I'll give him that much,'_ Ryu thought as he analyzed his position. _'He has two v418 holds about ten bullets each he fire four each leaving him to twelve to spare. I only 4 bullets, so I best to them make count.'_

Ryu took a deep breath then he charge straight to him, his opponent saw come out and begin to shoot…

But Ryu dodge it by jumping over them.

"Nani!" The opponent looks to see Ryu above him.

He was about to aim to fire, but was too late as Ryu fired his remaining bullets at him.

The shots hit him the bullets, and appeared to be paint bullets.

"That it's!" The instructor announces.

The audience manly the female ones squeal as Ryu was the victor.

"Way to go Souma-kun!"

"Man not only is he cool his so handsome!"

"That's you can aspect from a prodigy like him!"

As they continued gossiping, his friends having a proud look on their faces.

"Man that was something." Raika said.

"Hai, with this Ryu-kun is now an A-rank." Shino nodded.

"Alright, I need to do my best to." Akari said in determination.

* * *

(Lunch time)

Ryu and his friends are eating outside for lunch, during lunch Akari had a sad look on her, he saw how she lost her match against Takachiho Urara.

"Akari are alright?" Ryu ask, Akari had blinked.

"Oh, excuse me." Akari chuckled and put her hand behind her head. "You were cheering for me and I failed."

"It seems that this Takachiho Urara is a spoiled millionaire who thinks higher." Raika said.

"Until she cornered you at all, she did not shoot." Shino said.

"Yeah, she went a little too far there." Ryu said.

"I couldn't do anything…" Akari then reach for her food. "To Takachiho-san is very good, I cannot complain, the world is not far!"

As she tears begin to form on Akari's eyes.

"Eh…" Akari then begin to eat her faster, to hide her tears.

"This food is so spicy." Akari then whap he tears. "I will complain to Nonoka when I get back…"

"Akari…" Ryu muttered as he is sadden to see his childhood friend like this.

"Hey, don't get depressed." Raika tried to cheer her up. "We are still in the first year."

"Yeah Raika is right we still have a long road ahead for us." Ryu said.

"That is true, I'll also help you, so let strive together." Shino said.

"You could also make an Amica agreement with Aria-senpai." Raika said.

"Oh yeah, that is something you should considered." Ryu nodded in agreement.

"Amica contract…" Akari muttered.

"Ah! Really!" Akari said, as her smile return. "I should make an Amica contract with Aria-senpei."

"Eh, hey calm down, you'll do it right now?" Raika asked, Akari did a pose with her gun, before nodding.

"Well that's no surprise since it's going to be Aria-senpei." Ryu sighed.

"What is an Amica contract?" Shino asked.

"You do not know?" Raika said.

"Well Shino, it is the special system of school partners, 'Brothers' or 'war of brothers,' are called Amica." Ryu explained.

"You can be trained by a senpei for a whole year." Akari added. "You can also help your senpei and investigate real cases!" She did another shooting pose.

"One can participate in operations with codenames and everything!" Akari said. "Ah! Why did I not think of that?"

"Well, there is still a very big difference between you and Aria-senpei." Raika said.

"But there is freedom of choice!"

"It's useless." Raika waved.

"Hai, I heard that more than 20 students have already asked to be her Amica and she refused all requests." Ryu explained.

Akari soon look depressed after hearing that.

* * *

(Night)

Back at his apartment room Ryu was in his sleeping cloths lying on his bed.

' _I wondered if Akari can do it, she admired Aria-senpei so much I sure hope she'll be alright being rejected.'_

He then goes to sleep.

* * *

(Next day)

"Huh? You really sent the request?" Ryu asked in shock, as they were walking.

"Yup…" Akari muttered.

"But Aria-senpai has the highest scores of the second years." Shino stated.

"And you're at the very bottom in E Rank!" Raika added.

"Yeah wouldn't even have a chance to talk to her, let alone be her partner!" Ryu also added.

"Akari-san, people need to consider their aptitude… and their own place." Shino said.

"Yeah Shino is right." Ryu agreeing, then they stop for moment.

"I know but…" Akari muttered.

"An Amica request from the last-place student is probably a bother to her." Raika said.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Take your time, I'll help to." Shino said.

"Yeah, the same with me to." Ryu said.

"I think everyone should be given a chance equally." A familiar voice stated, Akari look to see…

"Aria-senpei!" Aria was standing on a tree branch.

' _How long as she been up there?'_ Ryu thought.

"You should've noticed sooner. If I had been an enemy…" Aria said. "You would've been pumped full of holes by now." She declared as she pointed her gun at Akari.

"Akari Mamiya. Fight me." Aria demanded.

"Everyone should be given a chance equally." Aria said before jumping off the tree. "But…"

"The results won't come out equally. It's a matter of the effort you put in."

"Aria-senpei…" Akari mattered.

"I'm a busy person so I'll test you right here right now." Aria said.

"What!?" Akari said.

"If you can defeat me, I'll agree to the Amica contract with you, okay?" Aria informed.

"Th-That's… impossible." Akari said. "There's no way that I can beat yo…"

"Opportunities…" Aria interrupted. "Won't wait for you to be ready just like crimes and incidents don't wait for _butei's._ "

"Akari/Akari-san." Both Shino and Raika said.

' _That is true, so what are you going to do Akari…"_ Ryu thought.

Then without a second thought Akari charge at Aria…

But Aria garbs her wrist then flips her on the ground while twisting her arm.

' _While that's not surprassing…' Ryu thought._

"Don't jump the gun." Aria said, while Akari mutters in pain. "I didn't say we'd fight in hand-to-hand combat."

"Hub?" Akari mutters, while Aria reaches down for her gun.

"This… is the same kind of gun I have, huh?" Aria said.

"Hai, I have great respect for you, so…" Akari said.

"I see…" Aria then blessed a little while scratching her cheek.

' _What, embarrassed to have a fan?'_ Ryu chuckled.

"I'll use this gun in the test." Aria explained before putting in her skirt. "If you want to be my Amica, get it back within half an hour."

"What?" Akari ask, and then Aria starts the timer then running off.

"Akari, we can't you help you because it's against the rules, but do your best!" Ryu said.

"Akari-san…" Shino muttered, and then Akari turns towards them.

"I may not be able to do it, but I'll go do my best!" Akari said in determination, before chasing to her.

"Good luck Akari." Ryu wished her the best of luck.

* * *

(On the Bridge)

Ryu was doing errands for himself and Nonoka who ask him for groceries, he then notice someone walking on the steel wires.

"Is that Akari?" Ryu then focus his sight and his right it is his childhood friend, then he notice Aria on the very top of the bridge.

"Only 16 minutes to go." Ryu checked the time on his watch; he decided to stay curios of what would happen.

He then noticed Akari a little sacred, well anyone would be sacred falling in that height.

"I'm surprised she hadn't given up yet." Ryu muttered as she reaches the top.

Ryu then noticed an alarm form his phone, he checked it.

"While looks like there match is going to be on hold." Ryu saw, a police transport vehicle being shot at by people on a truck.

The police vehicle tire had been hit then it tilted on side then the prisoners inside open the door and begins getting out.

' _Looks like the friends of yesterday's robbers had come to get them back.'_ Ryu thought.

"We're being attacked of the prep group!" A Butei radioed while taking cover. "Send Assault and Snipe in right away!"

"Sorry Nonoka-chan," Ryu sated the groceries down, and then pulled out his gun checking his ammo. "Looks like dinners' goanna have to wait." He then closed it and runs towards the scene.

Ryu notices Aria jump down with a grapple hook then through it the thinner steel wire.

"Would just Assault do?" Aria asked.

She then begin shooting at them accurately disarming them, then she jump to knee one behind his head, two them then tried to shoot at bet to late as Ryu disarm them by shooting their guns.

"I'm Butei give yourself up." Ryu declared, aiming his at them.

"Those Bastards!" A robber in a car then hit the engines trying to ram her over, Aria notice to late…

"Watch out!" Akari then reaches down on ground level before pushing Aria out of the taking the hit, she over the car.

"Akari!" Both Ryu and Aria said in worried.

Then Akari jumps back alive and while whining with a bump on her head.

"Owwwwww!" Both Ryu and Aria did an anime sweet drop.

' _Looks like she's alright.'_ Ryu thought.

"Those brats." The driver on the car muttered.

"We can't stay here any longer. We're withdrawing." One of criminals informed.

"Got it!" The driver reaches for the key in the ignition, but it was not there.

"I got your key!" Akari giggled the key in her hand.

"She got their car key by chance. She sure is lucky." Ryu muttered.

Soon they heard police sirens coming, Ryu then lowered his gun.

"Looks our job here is done." Ryu said, knowing the police will handle the rest.

He then looks to see at the two girls, and notice Akari jumped back.

' _Guess that means their test resumes.'_

* * *

There now the Three are at the stairs of the end of the bridge.

"I'm impressed that you've come this far." Aria said. "As a reward, I'll give you one last chance. Now come at."

"H-Here, I can't!" Akari said.

"In return, don't say 'I can't' for the rest of your life." Aria advised.

Akari blinked.

"That's a bad phrase that holds back your potential."

"Yeah, she's right Akari." Ryu said. "I also think your holding yourself back with those words; you need to believe in yourself."

"Believe in myself…" Akari mutter.

Akari then had a look of determination.

"Aria-senpai, please attack me." Aria blinked.

Shino and Raika here also at the scene.

"Akari!"

"Akari-san…"

"You've been running away." Akari said. "I don't want to be your Amica when you're running away." Ryu nodded

Aria eyes widen a little after being told by her, then she made smirk.

"You can't take back what you said!" Aria declared, before charging to attack.

' _I can do this only when I counterattack.'_ Akari took the attack on purpose to reach for her gun…

But Aria smacks her hand away, but Akari manages to get in the end.

"I did it!" Akari thought out load.

But Aria kicks it out of her hand then catches, but notice Akari falling at the water.

"Akari!" Aria reaches for her but was too late.

All of them had worried looks, but Akari got her head above the water, Aria and Ryu sighed in relief.

* * *

As the sun begins to set, the group was on smaller bridged.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out, Akari-san." Shino said, as Akari was drying her hair.

"The disparity in ability between you two was big after all." Raika said.

"But it was still surpassingly close in end." Ryu said.

"Yeah I know." Akari chuckled.

"Aria-senpei." Akari said. "Thank you very much for giving me test, I couldn't be your Amica, but I'll continue to work hard having you as my goal."

"Well then… goodbye." Akari then bowed, and then Akari begin to walk away.

"You passed the test." Aria informed.

"Eh?" Akari turn around.

"You did get the gun back once." Aria said. "I'll call it a tie." Then she remembers what happen on the bridge.

' _If I hadn't been on guard…'_ She thought.

"I passed…? Really?" Akari blinked.

"But you're not my official Amica yet. You'll be in training. You'll have to make the official contract until you get this gun back." Aria informed. "Until then, you'll be my assistant and do chores. Would that still be okay?"

"Hai, hai, hai! Of crouse!" Akari nodded with a very happy smile. "As long as I can be with you, Aria-senpei!"

"Since you're in training, you can't investigate crimes or go after criminals with me, okay, you won't be doing those things until you become my official Amica, get that?" Aria asks.

"Yes, ma'am, I look forward to the traning!"

"Way to go Akari!" Ryu then had his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm happy for you!" Raika said.

"Yes, thank you Ryu-chan, Raika!" The three of them did a three way high five.

Shino had a sad look on her face.

"Shino-chan?" Akari notice.

"Oh, nothing." Shino said. "Congratulations, Akari-san."

"Yep thanks."

"How about we go somewhere to celebrate?" Ryu offered.

"That's a good idea." Shino said.

"I want eat to something sweet." Akari said

Ryu then notice Aria looking at him, and then her lips moved, he read her lips that said.

' _Meet me at my place in 12:00am I need to talk to you.'_

* * *

 **To be continued… Confliction, dual of the two friends.**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story, and before anyone ask yes this will be harem with Ryu and the girls in the AA season.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confliction

**I don't own Hidan no Aria AA. Also I am doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **The Dragon Bullet**

 **Chapter 2: Confliction, Dual of the two friends.**

* * *

(Midnight, at the park)

Ryu arrived where Aria wanted to meet him.

"Hello there." Ryu turned to see Aria leaning on a tree. "Glad you made it."

"Didn't want to be late," Ryu said, putting a hand on his hip. "So what's up? What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Akari." Aria answered. "You two are childhood friends correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ryu asked.

"I want to know everything you know about her." Aria requested.

"Why ask me? Why not asked her yourself?" Ryu asked. "She may be in training but she is your Amica."

"I don't know for sure but there's a certain danger about her." Aria said. "And I highly doubt she'll give me a straight answer either, so I went to you, and since she's my Amica I want to know some things about her."

Ryu sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess I don't have any choice." Ryu said. "Alright I tell what you need to know."

Ryu then begin to talk about Akari.

* * *

(A few months ago)

Shino was walking alone while noticing some group of friends, and notice three people chitchatting while enjoying some leaf pies.

' _How shameful…'_ Shino thought. The group then notice Shino, Shino then looks away but still heard them talking about her.

"Ah, the rich girl is here."

"She's alone again."

"Some pretty girl is acting arrogant."

Shino grips her bag and looking a little sad. Then leaf pies gently falls on ground?

' _I don't care if I'm always by myself.'_ Shino thought, then the sky just change color.

"Shino/Shino-chan." Two familiar voices called out to her. Then the floor beneath her, but Shino was flouting she looks up and saw Ryu and Akari flying towards her.

"Ryu-chan, Akari-chan!" They three of them then hold each other hands.

"Shino!"

"Ryu-chan!"

"Shino-chan!"

"Akari-chan!"

(Real World)

Shino opens her eyes. She was in her room sleeping and realized it just a dream. She then sits up and clenched her hands together.

"Akari-chan…"

* * *

(Butei Institute)

Ryu yawned in his classroom and was sitting on his desk.

"You okay, Ryu?" Raika asked.

"Yeah I'm okay just didn't had much sleep last night." Ryu answered as he rubbing his eyes. The reason he was sleepy because it took while to giving info to Aria, and in the time he got back home it was around 1:30.

"But don't you always make sure you get plenty of sleep?" Shino asked.

"I was working on something and didn't realize how late it was." Ryu rested his chin on his hand and then looks around. "By the way where's Akari?"

"Don't you remember she said was going to spend the day with Aria-sempai." Raika said. Shino bit her lip.

"Oh yeah now I remember." Ryu saw the look on Shino's face. "Is something wrong Shino?"

"Oh, it's nothing Ryu-kun, don't worry about?" Shino assured.

"Alright then…" Ryu then looks towards the window, and remembering his conversation with Aria.

 _(Flashback)_

" _And that's everything I know about Akari." Ryu said._

" _Thank you, if that's all you know then you may go." Aria then walks away until Ryu spoke up._

" _Wait," Aria stops. "You mention about certain danger from her, how can you be sure of that?"_

" _Let's just say I have certain senses about these things." Aria then walks away._

(End of Flashback)

' _Well guess I just have to wait and see what happens."_ Ryu thought.

* * *

(Home)

Ryu was inside of the Mamiya's sister's apartment room, and preparing dinner with Nonoka. Since Ryu lived himself he often eats dinner with Nonoka and Akari.

"Ryu-nii," Nonoka got his attention she was holding a small soup plate.

"What is it Nonoka-chan?" Ryu asked.

"Can you try this and tell what you think?" Nonoka requested.

"Okay sure." Ryu took the plate and tasted the soup. "Hmm, not bad it's pretty good."

"That's good to hear." They soon heard the phone ring. "I'll get it."

Nonoka then answered the phone, while Ryu was getting the dishes.

"Hello? Oh Onee-chan. I see okay. Oh don't worry about it I have Ryu-nii here. See you tomorrow then." Nonoka puts the phone down.

"Who was it?" Ryu asked as set the dishes on the table.

"It was onee-chan. She said she'll be staying over in Aria-san's room tonight." Nonoka answered.

"Really?" Ryu hummed. "Guess that means it's just for the two of us then."

"Yeah…" Nonoka thought about and blushed realizing he was only eating dinner with her brother figure.

"Nonoka-chan," Ryu then walks to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "You alright you're turning red, you catching a fever?"

"No, no, no!" Nonoka step back and waved her hands. "I'm fine really let's just have dinner ready okay." Nonoka then goes to the kitchen to get the food.

Ryu blinked and wonders what was up.

Now dinner was now the table with Ryu and Nonoka sited then clasped their hands together before saying.

"Itadakimasu!"

Then they started eating.

"Hey Nonoka-chan, can I ask you question?" Ryu asked.

"Sure ask away." Nonoka said.

"Okay, how come you didn't decide of becoming a Butei like Akari?" Ryu asked. Nonoka blinked. "You may be in middle school but the Butei Institute does allow kids around your age to be Butei."

"Well it's because I don't think being a Butei suits me I don't think I'm qualified for it." Nonoka said.

"Hmm, well if you say, guess I won't judge you for it." Ryu said before shipping his miso soup. "But I still can't help but think you'll be better Butei then your sister."

"You really think so?" Nonoka blinked.

"Yeah, I mean come on you should really see Akari in action, I wouldn't be surprised of you being a higher rank then her." Ryu twirled his chopsticks. "But I won't lie that she has determination and won't give up that easily."

* * *

(After dinner)

Ryu was outside of the open door of the Mamiya's sister's room.

"Thanks for dinner, Nonoka-chan." Ryu said. "It was delicious as always."

"No problem thank you for helping out with it." Nonoka said.

"Well I'm going to my room." Ryu walk and waved. "Have a goodnight."

"You too." Nonoka said. Ryu opens his room door.

"Also make sure to night stay up late." Ryu told her.

"I know I'm not like onee-chan you know." Nonoka sticks her tongue. Ryu chuckled before going inside of his room and closed the door.

* * *

(Next day)

After class, Akari was gossiping about Aria no surprised. Then she mention of her using a paraglider the she sewed in an incident this morning.

"Oh? Then you _were_ helpful, huh?" Raika said.

"Yep! I worked hard to sew together that paraglider for Aria-sempei!" Akari said.

"For Aria…" Shino muttered. Ryu noticed the look on her and the tone of her voice wondering if something is bothering her.

Akari then sets her foot on Raika's desk and saying how cool Aria is. Then Akari come down to the floor.

"She submitted our Amica contract to the school. But until I get my gun back, I'll be in training." Akari said.

"What will you be using then?" Ryu asked.

"My other gun, a 25-round Micro-Uzi. It has its own merit." Akari said.

"Well, looks like it'll take quite a long time before she officially accepts as her Amica." Raika said.

"Yep," Akari nodded. "But I'm goanna become Aria-sempei's Amica one day for sure."

Shino frowned slightly before changing into a smile.

"Well, shall we head home now?" Shino asked. "Oh, yeah! Let's go get some Leaf Pies from that store! It's been a while."

"That dose sounds good." Ryu said.

"Oh, I can't do that today." Akari told them. Shino blinked.

"Aria-sempei will be spending some nights away, so I have to help her prepare." Akari placed her hands on her cheeks. "I have to pack her nightgowns and underwear. Besides, I can't eat sweets right now. When I stayed overnight at her place the other day, she told me to lose some weight."

' _She stayed overnight?!'_ Shino thought when turned around in a dark space and snapped back into reality seeing Akari leaving in the classroom before waving them goodbye.

"Well then, later, Ryu-chan, Shino-chan, Raika." Akari said.

"Yeah, yeah, just do the best you can." Raika told her.

"Also make sure to stay in top form." Ryu said. Then Akari left.

When she was gone Shino felt light headed and wobble a little. Ryu and Raik notice it.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Raika asked.

"You feeling, okay Shino? Do you have fever?" Ryu asked.

"N-Nothing," Shino raised her hand. "I just felt a little dizzy."

"She's been talking about Aria all this time. She must really like her." Raika said.

"Well Aria was always her idol, so makes sense that she's this happy." Ryu said, and noticed Shino making a tight fist.

"Shall we go home, too?" Raika asked. "Do you wanna go have some leaf pies?"

"No… Well…" Shino still look clam. "I suddenly feel a little sick, so…"

Shino the leaves the classroom, Ryu wonders if what was up so he decided on what to do.

* * *

(Shino's house)

Shino was walking in the main room while being greeted by maids.

"Welcome back, Shino-sama."

"I'll take your bag."

"What's wrong, Shino-sama?"

"You seem to be upset?"

"Shut up!" Shino snapped before closing her room door hardly. Inside her are homemade stuffed dolls of Akari and Ryu and some other things like body pillows with pictures of them, as well as figures, and some posters.

"What's with Akari?!" Shino exclaimed with a stuffed rabbit in her hand. "She keeps saying Aria this, and Aria that! Akari-chan is _my_ friend!"

"Aria! Aria! Aria! Ahh!" She then strangled the robot in anger. She took in some deep breaths. "If I don't do something, Aria will take Akari away from me."

She then placed her hand on her face and telling herself to claim down.

"What should I do," Shino was talking with a stuffed Ryu doll. "Ryu-chan tell me what should I do?"

" _Well Shino I think you shouldn't give up without a fight."_ Shino trying to mimic his voice. _"But tell me Shino had you really thought this through?"_

"What do you mean?" Shino asked.

" _Think about it, if Aria H. Kanzaki gets Akari to herself…"_ The doll had a dark look before changing to have sparkles on his face. _"Then there's nothing getting between us being together… forever…"_

Thunder struck in Shino's mind realizing he might be right. She may love Akari as her friend but still view her as a rival/obstacle to Ryu's heart, since she's in love with him.

"If Aria have Akari, then I'll have Ryu-chan to myself. But if I do that I'll lose Akari forever, and still have Akari as an obstacle…" She then picks up an Akari doll in her other hand. "Akari smelled sweet, Ryu smelled good… Akari is soft, Ryu has nice strong muscles… hmmm, I can't decide!" She threw her arms on her head. "I know what might help!"

She then opens to boxes one filled with some stuffed filled with a shirt that had Akari's named and photos of herself with her, and the other filled the same photos have Ryu and Shino also with pretty old and dirty red jersey jacket with name insignia.

"First, I need to use the Akari and Ryu box… and take in…" Shino bowed. "…Their essence! Ahh… Akari-chan, Ryu-chan! Who do I choice?!"

* * *

(Flash Back)

 _Ryu, Akari and Shino were sited on a bench; Akari was splitting a leaf pie in three equal pieces and handed one to Shino._

" _Now that we've become friends, we'll be friends forever!" Akari stated._

(End of flash back)

* * *

"Yep, yep, we will!" Shino said lying on her bed before sniffing Ryu's old jacket. "But I still I want Ryu to be mine! Oh, Ryu-chan you smelled so good just like back then!"

(Months ago)

Shino was outside Ryu's apartment room. He had forgotten his task book in his classroom so she decided on bringing it to him.

"Hello, Ryu-kun you in there!" Shino knocked on the door but no answer, then notice the door had slightly open. "He left his open? That's kind of dangerous."

Shino went inside the room. "I'm coming in!"

Shino look around a little and then notice his workout clothes in a laundry basket and saw his jacket on the floor near it.

"Oh dear he shouldn't leave his clothes like this." Shino then picks it up, and look it for a while and had a sensation of smelling.

"What are you thinking?" Shino shook her head. "You're a unmarried young lady and had yet gone on a date. Just put it in the basket." Shino was about to do it but… "Okay maybe just sniff won't hurt…"

Shino took long sniff of it she blushed.

"So this is a man's smell…" Shino then smelled it some more. "It smells so nice…"

"Don't touch that!" Shino flinched before stopping, she look around but saw no one. "That's my gun…"

Shino then notice a door slightly open and checks and saw a sleeping Ryu on his bed.

"He was sleeping this whole time?" Shino walks up near him. Ryu turned to the other way, she then notice that his shirt revealed half of his back.

Shino then placed her hand on it and slightly blushed.

"So this is the back of a man…" Shino muttered.

Ryu turned to lay on his back trapping Shino's arm under his.

"Th-This isn't good!" Shino then tried to wiggle out making sure not to wake him. "W-Well, right, if I do this… opps?"

Shino now was sitting on top of and finally free arm, she then looks at his abs, and was about to poke put stop.

' _N-No!'_ Shino pulled her hand back. _'I'm unmarried, and we're not in a relationship. It's disgraceful… but it's not like he'll know about it, so…"_

Shino then pulled his shirt up, showing more of his pretty nice muscle body.

' _This is the body of a man…"_ Shino then touch his abs and colorful lights surround them. ' _Wow! Such strong energy!'_

Back in reality Shino is now panting.

"Wh-What's happening to me?" Shino muttered.

"Well," Ryu spoke up now awake. "That'd be my question." Shino stiffed up. "Shino-san, what are you doing?"

"Ah!" Shino stood up on her feet and trip on his blanket and fell hard on the floor on her head.

"There. It's done." Ryu said as put a band aid on Shino's forehead.

"Th-Thanks." Shino said.

"I'm glad it wasn't a bad injury." Ryu said.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Ryu blinked before turning back.

"I didn't to brag into you room and bother you in your sleep." Shino said.

"Don't worry about it okay." Ryu said and then pats her on the head causing to 'Eep'. "It was somewhat my fault sleeping after taking a bath." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"But don't worry we're still friends." Ryu said.

Shino can't help but blushed as she felt her heart feeling strange and beating like a drum. It took time but she realized that she had fallen in love with him.

(Presently)

"Oh, Ryu-chan…" Shino giggled.

* * *

(With Ryu)

Ryu sneezed as he was walking down the street.

"Was someone talking me?" Ryu asked while rubbing his nose. He then made to Shino's house which is mansion. "Dang, and now I think about it, this is the first that I come to Shino's home."

Ryu then press a button to ring the doorbells.

" _Yes, who is it?"_ A woman's voice comes out of the voice box of the doorbell.

"Hello, my name is Ryu Souma. I'm a friend of Shino; I'm here to talk with her." Ryu said.

" _One moment sir."_ Ryu then waited for a little while, then the gates open. _"You may come in."_

Ryu walk inside of the gate and to the front door, which open by one the maids.

"Please come inside, Souma-san." She bowed and letting him inside. Ryu come inside hummed impress of architecture.

' _Damn, I know Shino come from a rich family but still…'_ Ryu thought.

"If want find Shino-sama she's in the room, upstairs in the second floor last door on the right."

"Thank you." Ryu then went up the stairs. When he was gone the maids then begin gossiping.

"Don't you think he was pretty cute?!"

"Yes indeed I do! He looks so cool and handsome!"

"You don't think his Shino-sama boyfriend do you?!"

"He has to be! Did he want to talk in _person_ not on phone or computer chat! I'm so jealous! I wish someone like him was my boyfriend!"

* * *

(Shino's room)

Shino was still on her bed tossing and turning and still smelling Ryu's jacket which is being wear on a body pillow with his picture.

"Ryu-chan!" Shino said. "Maybe I should let Aria have Akari well I have you by myself."

"Shino?" A knock was made on her door but she couldn't hear it, by still being in her fantasy.

"Yes Ryu-chan, yes, I would like to go the amusement park."

"Shino?"

"Oh and I want to ride the merry go round riding a horse together." Shino giggled.

"Shino?"

"Yes I would like go on the Ferris wheel in seeing the sunset and see the sky turned night and watching the city lit up, and admiring the view, and we close our eyes and then we..."

"Shino, are you in there?"

"Yes I am in here…?" Shino blinked waking up from her fantasy.

"Shino it's me Ryu."

"Ryu-ch…Ryu-kun! What are you doing here?" Shino asked.

"I wanted to check on you to see how you're doing. Can I come inside?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, yes you may-" Shino then looks around in her room looking at her stuff, and saw the door knob slowly turning.

"WAIT!" Ryu step back from the door. "Don't come in yet I'm changing and I'm going to clean up I don't you see my room it's mess, Ahahaha!"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad?" Ryu said.

"Just give a sec Ryu-kun I'll done in no time!" Shino stated.

"Okay if you say so." Ryu shrugged. He waited for a while, and soon Shino open the door and was panting.

"Okay you may come inside now." Shino said. Ryu come inside and Shino closed the door behind them.

The room was now cleaned of the Ryu and Akari stuff that was inside.

"So Ryu-kun what do you want to talk about?" Shino asked.

"I wanted see how you were. I mean you were acting a little weird about, the whole Akari and Aria Amica thing." Ryu stated.

"No I wasn't like I said I just got a little cold that's all." Shino assured. "It's not like I'm jealous or anything."

"Okay if you say so, but Shino you shouldn't forget the fact that I'm your friend, and friends should always help each other out and tell each other what's bothering them. Also don't worry about Akari she'll always be your friend, same with me." Ryu said.

"Thank you Ryu," Shino smiled. "You're right Akari will always be my _friend._ "

"Glad to help." Ryu nodded before walking to the door. "Well I guess I'll head back home. Also Shino don't forget what I said okay, if you need help with anything and if something is bothering to hesitate tell me."

"Oh, don't worry I will." Shino said.

"Alright then." Ryu opens the door and waved. "See you later."

"See you later Ryu-kun." Shino waved back.

Ryu closed the door and left. When he was outside Shino was watching him leave.

"He's right Akari-chan will always be my friend. That's I'll make sure not to let Aria take her!" Shino exclaimed while throwing a fist up.

* * *

(Ryu's room)

Ryu was doing some sit ups while watching the news about mad bomber blowing up several factories of major corporations and how there still looking for him.

Ryu stops as he heard his phone rang, he then answer it.

"Hello?"

" _It's me."_ It was Aria's voice.

"What is it this time?" Ryu asked.

" _I need you to go to Shino Sasaki's home."_

"Why do you want me to do that?"

" _Because she invited Akari to her house."_

"Okay I don't see the problem with that?"

" _There was something off about her. Didn't you notice something too; Akari did say that the three of you are close."_

Ryu couldn't argue with that, he did notice something was wrong Shino, but couldn't figure out what.

"Alright, I guess I'll go." Ryu stood up. "I can presume you're already there yourself?"

" _Indeed, you better hurry, you do know what happens if an Amica loses in 72 hours after a contract was form."_

Ryu blinked and he did remember in the Amica contract there's a three day cancelation rule, if someone's Amica battle and loses within the 72 hours the contract gets terminated. He checks his clock and saw that it was in 7:30PM, and Akari's contract was made 8PM.

"Wait, you can't be thinking that Shino would fight Akari! She would never do that!" Ryu snapped.

" _But don't you think that the timing is a little too convenient."_ Ryu clicked his tongue, what makes him a good Butei isn't just his physical abilities, and also his high intelligence to see the facts and connect them together, and now these facts add up to well.

"Alright fine I guess I'll go." Ryu said.

" _Good see you there."_ Aria hangs up.

Ryu puts his phone and changes into his uniformed and then checks his gun and holster it on, and leaves the room.

* * *

(7:45 at Shino's home)

Ryu had to sneak into the back yard, of Shino's house and Shino and Akari together.

He then saw Shino drew out a sword and attack Akari.

"And I was really hoping to be wrong." Ryu muttered. Then he dogs bark and saw multiple dogs entering the scene and surrounding Akari who has really scared.

He then saw Shino drop her sheath and drew her sword back readying her family's sword arts.

"Damn she's getting serious." Ryu muttered.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!" Shino slashed, Akari tried to block with her knife but was shattered into pieces.

Ryu then saw tears on hers and her cheeks, and then talks about how they all met.

* * *

(Flashback)

" _You're luckly!" The baker of the leaf pies put out a sold out sign. "This is the last pie."_

" _Two leaf pies, please!" Ryu and Akari said as made to the stand._

" _Ugh! Sold out again?!" Akari said._

" _Man I wanted to have one today." Ryu sighed he already had one before and it was pretty good._

" _Well, uhm… I was just looking." Shino said._

" _Really?!" Akari then grabs Shino's hand. "Thank you!"_

" _Here's your piece." Akari handed Shino a piece. "We're very lucky that we can eat a fresh pie from the oven!"_

 _Shino accepts and took a bite on the pie._

" _This is delicious." Shino smiled._

" _Isn't it!" Akari said._

" _Ah, I-I'll pay for my half!" Shino checks her bag for money. "I've got only credit cards…"_

" _You can pay me any time. It's okay even if you pay me back much later!" Akari assured._

" _Even much later?" Shino said._

" _Yep, now that we've become friends, we'll be friends forever!" Akari said._

" _Same with me to." Ryu said._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"My first friends… I don't want to lose you." Shino grips her sword. "That's why I cut you! So Akari-chan, break up with Aria."

"Shino…" Ryu muttered. But Akari didn't gave up she dodge another sword slash and got back on her feet. Ryu nodded. "At a girl Akari."

Ryu saw that Akari was going to use that technique she used against Aria, but Shino told her it was no use knowing she was going for her sword. Shino stabs it on the ground and explained how a samurai carries long and short sword; she went towards a bush and pulled out a longer sword.

"Damn with that Shino got a longer reach then before." Ryu said.

Shino drew it out of its sheath, and then drops the sheath.

"Aria can't have you, Akari!" Shino then charges to slash her. Akari dodge it, Shino followed by using the sword and sets her foot on a light pole jumps towards Akari with more slashes. Akari was able to dodge them but barely, one slash then sends Akari to the ground near the water fountain.

"Damn I want to help but," Ryu was conflicted because both of them are good friends and wasn't sure who to side with, but he won't have to. "No this is their duel rather I like it or not I shouldn't interfere."

"Akari!" They look and saw Aria on the roof of the house, she was held her necktie. "If you want to be my Amica, you should be able to take care, things like this yourself."

"Oh now I see what she did with her tie she's giving her a hint." Ryu said. "Let's hope she got it."

"Akari is… mine!" Shino was going for an overhead slash, but Akari took off her necktie and to block it and then redirect it to make Shino fly towards into the water fountain.

"And she got it." Ryu said. Their uniforms were designed to handle most incoming gun fire so it was durable enough to handle a sword slash.

Akari was panting before letting go of her tie and turn towards Aria.

"Aria-senpai, what're you doing here?!" Akari asked.

"That girl was acting a little strange, so…" Akari and Ryu look and Shino sitting in the water. "You won."

Akari look at the clock and it was now 8:05, smiled and look back on the roof seeing Aria has left, and then she heard clapping.

"Way to go Akari." She turned and saw Ryu walking by.

"Ryu-chan?! When did you get here?!" Akari asked. Ryu scratch his cheek.

"I heard the commotion, and saw the whole fight." Ryu half-answered.

"What and you didn't think about helping me?" Akari asked.

"I wanted to but…" Ryu rubbed his head. "This was a dual between you and Shino, so I no right interfere."

"Okay I guess that's true." Akari said.

"Look at the bright side at least you won." Ryu said.

Shino then begin to cry.

"Akari-chan and Ryu-chan now hates me!" Shino wined. "I'm back to being alone again!"

"Wait, why are you adding me, I wasn't even in your fight?" Ryu pointed at himself.

"Shino-chan…" Akari muttered. "I'm sorry. Looks like I've been insensitive to your feelings. I don't hate you, Shino."

"Yeah, same with me, there's no way I'll ever hate you." Ryu assured.

Shino stops crying and turned around.

"Really? You two don't hate me?" Shino asked. Ryu and Akari nodded.

Shino then steps out of the fountain.

"Then, you like me?!" Shino then grasp one of their shoulders. "Do you two like?!"

"Y-Yeah." Akari said.

"Sure." Ryu nodded.

"Akari, Ryu! I like you both so much, too!" Shino the hugs them both. "We're friends, right?"

They both nodded and said yes.

* * *

A long while Shino was done hugging them.

"Okay now that everything is done here. I'm going back home." Ryu said as he was about leave. Shino then had an idea.

"Ow!"

"Shino-chan!"

Ryu turned back around and saw Shino on the ground _mending_ her ankle.

"Shino!" Ryu heads towards to check to see what's wrong. "You alright?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." Shino said.

"Eh!" Ryu blinked. "But you were standing just fine just now?"

"But still, Ryu-chan I need your help." Shino put her finger on his lips. "I need you to carry me."

"Eh." Ryu blinked.

Shino had a really happy smile, being bridal carried by Ryu.

"Honestly you're sure your ankle is hurt? Also can't I just carry you on my back?" Ryu asked.

"No way, it has to be like this." Shino stated before warping her arms around his neck, while in truth this is a dream come true for her. "Now then take to the bathing room so I can take a bath!"

"Okay, your wish is my command." Ryu sighed, before turning back to Akari. "Akari you can go home without me if you want to I don't mind."

"You're sure?" Akari asked.

"Yes don't worry about. Tell Nonoka I said goodnight." Ryu then walks away.

"Okay…" Akari muttered as she watches them leave.

* * *

(Next day in the Butei Institute)

Ryu was walking in the hallway and then found Akari and Raika talking to each other.

"Hey there." Ryu waved.

"Oh, hey Ryu-chan." Akari greeted. "How was Shino last night?"

"Ether by the fact I had to carry her around like a princess, she was doing fine yesterday." Ryu explained.

"I see." Akari muttered. Ryu noticed the sad look in her eyes.

' _Guess she's still thinking about the fight they had.'_ Ryu thought.

"Good morning!" They look and saw Shino running up to them.

"Shino-chan, about yesterday-"

"Akari-san!" Shino interrupted her. "I did research last night after you and Ryu-kun left. Do you know about the Amica group?"

"Amica group?" Akari said.

"I think I heard about that." Ryu cupped his chin. "I think its system where some younger sibling get together and form a group, correct?"

"That's right!" Shino nodded. "Not only that they each receive instructions from their own older sibling and work together to train. So I requested an Amica Contract too, with Hotogi-senpai from year 2."

Making Raika and Akari surprised, while Ryu hummed.

"Not a bad choice Hotogi-senpai dose specialized in sword techniques." Ryu said.

"Akari! Let's you and I form an Amica group! Okay? Okay?" Shino said.

"Huh?" Akari blinked.

"Because we like each other so much right?" Shino grasp her shoulders.

"Shino-chan."

"Right! You told me that you liked me, right?" Shino said.

"I did, but…"

"You guys…just don't do anything weird, okay?" Raika told them.

Ryu can't help but chuckled, how quickly they made up.

* * *

 **To be continued… Ryu and Raika, on a Date?**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ryu and Raika, on a Date?

**I don't own Hidan no Aria AA. Also I am doing this story for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **The Dragon Bullet**

 **Chapter 3: Ryu and Raika, on a Date?**

Today in the Butei institute is the physical exam. Ryu was walking to the room where he'll be paired with two other students.

"Let's see it should… oh there it is." Ryu found the room before heading inside. "Hello?"

"Hmm…" He saw another male student inside.

He was around his age wearing the Butei uniform; he has short blue hair with matching eyes, wearing square frame glasses.

"Well if isn't Ryu?" He chuckled.

"Sora, hey there!" Ryu said. This was his best/childhood friend and rival, Sora Kirigaya.

"What are the odds of us being parried together?" Sora said before he and Ryu bump their forearms together.

"I know right." Ryu said.

"Hello." They look and saw a very tail and masculine student. "I'm Hodorigo from class 1-A nice meet."

"Yeah nice meet…" Ryu and Sora said in the same time.

* * *

(Gymnasium)

In their area Ryu and Sora and Hodorigo in their gym cloths, were doing some stretches.

"Oh yeah Ryu are heard that one of your classmates, form an Amica contract with Aria Kanzaki-san, is it true?" Sora asked.

"Well actually it's in training but, yes it is, it was the girl I told you about, Akari." Ryu said.

"From what I heard she's rank E correct?" Sora asked.

"That she is." Ryu nodded doing some leg stretches.

"Quite odd, do think that E class like her manage to form a contract with an S class like Kanzaki-san." Sora said well doing a different stretch. "Especially, since she turned down 20 contracts before."

"With you on that." Ryu nodded especially since she asked him about everything he knows about Akari.

Unknown to them that someone was spying on them well mostly on Ryu, it was same girl with Riko watching Aria the other day. She looks like the same age as Nonoka may be slightly older, with her blue eyes on Ryu. This is Kirin Shima.

"Ryu-onii-sama… oops…" She said before hiding little when she saw Ryu noticing something.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked when Ryu looks around.

"Well, I've been feeling like someone's watching me lately." Ryu stated.

"Line up!" Their teacher said they did what he said. "Alright time for time for your exams boys, are you ready?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

* * *

(Later)

After comparing what guns they can use for their height, they later did vision test with sniper rifles, and later did a test that involves using a spinning gyroscope, Ryu and Sora were doing evenly match while Hodorigo can't keep up with them, and in the gyroscope test he gave in after feeling sick, while Ryu and Sora kept going just fine, and questions if those two are even human.

In their last test is athletic ability.

"Okay your last test is will be hand to hand combat meaning no weapons, so two of you go against one another."

"Well Sora, you up for it?" Ryu asked smirking.

"Do you really have to ask?" Sora smirks while adjusting his glasses.

Ryu and Sora were in the middle of room, with some of the students watching them, mainly the female students.

"Look two hot guys are going fight each other."

"Not just any guys those two Souma-kun and Kirigaya-kun~, two of most handsome guys in the entire school~!"

"Oh wow I'll vote either of them to win~!"

They ignored them as they are focused on each other, before entering combat stances.

Ryu soon charged at Sora going for a jump kick, Sora dodges and then going for a round house kick behind him, Ryu dodges it then going for a punch at Sora's face, but Sora parried it with his forearm and was about to knee Ryu in the stomach, Ryu quickly blocks it with both forearms and did a back flip, then Ryu and Sora were about to punch each other but caught each other punches and was in a stand still…

"That makes 10 ties so far." Sora said.

"Do you really have to keep truck of it?" Ryu asked before the both of them back off.

"Well someone needs to keep score; especially we're also tied in 20 wins and 20 lost." Sora remarked.

"Well let's ture." Ryu rubbed the back of his head.

They then notice a crowed, they soon walk in and Hodorigo going up against Raika.

"When did this happen?" Ryu said.

"Oh Ryu-chan!" Ryu look to see Akari walking towards them while waving with Shino following her.

"Hey you two." Ryu waved back. "What's going on here?"

"Well Aria-sempai asked Hodorigo-kun to spar with Raika for some reason." Akari told him.

"Hmm, wonder why she did that." Sora wonders while adjusting his glasses. Shino eyes twitch seeing him.

' _Sora Kirigaya!'_ Shino said in her head, she's always been wary of Sora of being too closed to Ryu, even has more suspicions by reading magma of boy's love.

"Who are you?" Akari wonders about Sora.

"Oh yeah, you two haven't met yet." Ryu said before garbing Sora's shoulder. "Akari, this is my friend Sora Kirigaya and we go way back."

"In some ways than one." Sora said. That echoes in Shino's head.

"I guess that's true." Ryu nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kirigaya-kun." Akari offered her hand. "I'm Akari Mamiya."

Sora shook her hand.

"You to, and I heard a lot about you as well." Sora said.

"You did?" Akari blinked.

"Yeah, you're pretty famous in my class on how you manage to make Aria H. Kanzaki to make you her Amica. Even though she's known as the Amica terminator." Sora said.

"Well I guess." Akari rubbed her head.

They soon hear the go on Raika's and Hodorigo match. Hodorigo charges, about to grab her, but Raika duck it and pushed him in the air with a double kick, and Hodorigo falls to the ground hard, the spectators hummed in impress.

Hodorigo got back on his feet.

"Why you!" Hodorigo grabs Raika on her shoulder and locks his leg with hers, hoping to pin her to the ground.

"Wouldn't do that, if I was you." Ryu stated.

Raika breaks her leg free, and pins Hodorigo to the ground with an arm submission hold.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Hodorigo tabs out.

"That's it!" Aria told them. The other students were gossiping about Raika, as she stands up.

"Smart move there," Sora said. "She used her flexibility and the movement to used Hodorigo-kun's weight against him, and used it to her advantage."

"Okay, good work. Thanks for your help." Aria told her.

"Damn you, mannish woman!" Hodorigo exclaimed while mending his arm, before walking away.

"That was rude of him. Didn't his mom teach him any manners?" Ryu said.

"Yeah, yeah." Raika waved her hand "Come back and fight me any time." Raika then turns leaving.

Ryu then notices a look on her face.

* * *

(In the boy's shower room)

Ryu and Sora were now taking a shower.

"You sure have some interesting classmates Ryu." Sora told him.

"You really think so?" Ryu asked.

"Of course they maybe a little odd, but that's what makes them interesting." Sora said.

"Hmm, I guess that's true." Ryu said.

* * *

(Later)

Ryu and Sora now dressed exits the shower room, and want to the courtyard.

"So Ryu, do have something plan later?" Sora asked.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking about going around town." Ryu said.

"Well I have some stuff to do with the student council, so I'll see you later." Sora said before leaving.

"See you later." Ryu waved goodbye, and then walks to the exit, until he bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry about that." Ryu said.

"its okay, no problem." The other person said. That voice sounded familiar to Ryu.

"It couldn't be." Ryu mutters. To see it was Kinji Tohyama, a guy with black hair and eyes.

"Kinji?" Ryu said.

"Ryu?" Kinji blinked.

"Hey," Ryu shakes his hand, and pats on his back, Kinji returned the jester. "Surprised to see you here, you usually skip school pretty much all the time."

"Well some things sort of happened, so I decided to go school more often." Kinji rubs his head.

"Well I have to say it's to see you here again." Ryu said. He and Kinji were old friends in junior high, while Kinji was a year older than him, they were good friends.

Kinji felt something in his pocket, and pulls out his phone.

"Sorry Ryu, as much as I like to catch up, I have stuff to take care of." Kinji said.

"Okay sure, go ahead I don't take too much of your time." Ryu told him.

"Thanks." Kinji nodded before heading to his destination.

"Hope to see you again soon!" Ryu waved goodbye. Kinji waved back without looking.

* * *

(In the Mamiya's sister's apartment room)

Ryu and the Mamiya's sister were now having dinner.

"Dinner is well done, Nonoka-chan." Ryu told her.

"You really think so?" Nonoka asked.

"Of crouse." Ryu nodded, he then notice Akari only looking at her food. "Is something wrong Akari?"

"Oh well actually...it's about Raika." Akari said.

"What about her?" Ryu asked.

Akari soon explained, on she and Raika overheard some boys talking about how manly she was and was in last place on their list of first-year girls, then when she and her were in the bathroom, Raika told her not to worry about what they say about her before she goes to the toilet, but she heard her crying in there.

To Ryu he felt sorry for Raika, thinking what other people think of her.

"Ryu-chan, we've been friends with Raika for a while but we don't much about her." Akari said.

When Ryu thought about she was right, they don't know much about their fellow classmate and friend.

"Hmm, that is true. But we shouldn't worry about it too much. If Raika don't want to talk about then we might have to give her some time." Ryu said.

"I guess that's true." Akari pouted.

* * *

(Next day, in the city)

School was now over, Ryu was come across an elder lady who was having trouble with her bags, and Ryu decided on helping her by carrying them.

"Thank you for this young man." She said.

"It's no problem." Ryu told her. "So can you tell me why you have so many bags?"

"Well you see my grandson's birthday is coming up next week, and a lot of his friends are going to come, so I wanted to be papered."

"Kaa-san!" A woman in her mid-30 was waving at them.

"Karin." The elder waved back walking towards her.

Ryu handed the bags to the young woman.

"Thank you for helping my mother." She slightly bowed her head.

"It was no problem." Ryu said. "I hope your son will have a good party."

"Thank you for that." She said, soon she and her mother soon leaves the area.

"Well better get back too." Ryu said before walking towards to a different location, then stops when he sees a familiar person.

It was Raika.

"Raika?" Ryu mutters before getting curious and followed her.

* * *

Ryu followed to all the way to Akihabara, and saw Raika looking around as she was walking.

"What is she doing here, of all places?" Ryu wonders.

Ryu follows Raika until she stops to a store and want inside. Ryu want to the store and saw it was clothing store for cosplay clothing.

"No way couldn't be…" Ryu then heads inside and saw Raika talking with a worker.

"Thank you for coming again!" This made Ryu conclude that this isn't the first time Raika come here. "We just got now costumes."

She then shows Raika, some cute dresses.

"Uhm, can I try them on?" Raika asked. Ryu jaw slightly drops.

"Of course! We want you to enjoy them. That's what our store is for!" She then leads Raika to a dressing room; Ryu continued to follow while not being seen. Raika want inside and closed the curtains.

The curtains soon open revealing Raika in one of the dresses.

' _Okay wow, I wonder how long she's been doing this?'_ Ryu wonders.

"Uhm, excuse me sir? Can I help you with something?" An employee asked him.

"Oh nothing I was just coming here it you anything for me." Ryu said. Raika hear him and soon look to see him.

"Well in that's the case we do carry some men's clothing too. I'll go get some suggestions for you." She said before leaving.

"You don't have to do that." Ryu said before seeing Raika running to him and grabs him on his collar and drags him to the dressing room and closed the curtain, and then pins him on the wall.

"Ryu you…" Raika growled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spy on you!" Ryu raised both his hands. "I just curious and see where you were going, so I followed you, and I have to say, I'm kind of surprised to see here, and you wearing that."

Raika slightly blushed before looking at her dress, and narrowed her eyes on Ryu.

"You think it's silly on me, don't you?" Raika stated. "Go ahead and laugh if you think so!"

"No it doesn't look silly on you! I think it looks…surprisingly good on you." Ryu told her, which caused her to madly blush.

"You really think so?" Raika asked.

"Yes course!" Ryu nodded.

"You're not just saying that?" Raika asked. Ryu nodded. "Well thank you for that…"

She soon lets go of Ryu.

"Can you go outside of the store?" Raika told him.

"Why?" Ryu asked.

"Well, I like leave, but I need to get change so…" Raika started. Making Ryu slightly blushed, and realizing what she meant.

"Oh of course sorry." Ryu then exits the curtains.

* * *

(Outside of the store)

Ryu was waiting for Raika, and heard the door opens, and sees Raika exited the store back in her uniform.

"Raika listen, I'm sorry for spying on you, but when Akari told me what happen yesterday I was kind of worried about you so I decided…" Ryu started.

"It's okay," Raik said. "Don't worry about its fine."

"Okay good." Ryu sighed in relief. "So Raika why were you here? Is it about what those guys said about you?"

Raika didn't answer and remind silent. Ryu sighed.

"Alright don't answer; you know you shouldn't keep things to your friends." Ryu said before turning around. "I'll be leaving now."

"Wait Ryu," Raika stops him by grabbing his wrist. "Please don't tell anyone of what you saw please!"

"Eh, why?" Ryu asked.

"It's just personally okay…" Raika mutters avoiding eye contact.

"Alright I promise." Ryu said.

"You swear?" Raika asked.

"I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die." Ryu did the gesture.

"Okay then. Bye sees you tomorrow." Raika soon lets go and leaves the area.

"I hope she'll be okay." Ryu said before leaving as well.

* * *

(With Raika)

As Raika was heading home, she still remembers on what Ryu said to her in the cosplay store, saying she looks on her dress.

"What on earth are you thinking, Raika!" Raika rubs her head. "He was probably saying that to not hurt your feelings!"

Raika soon stops.

"But still it was hearing him say that." Raika said before shaking her head. "Get those thoughts out of your head already! There's no way for sure that he meant it without a full conversation!"

Raika then notices something that caught her eye, she looks and saw a young couple walking together, locking their arms together, and it must means that they were in a date.

This made Raika have an idea.

* * *

(With Ryu)

Ryu was back in his apartment. He was doing some push-ups while heading a book on ground, when he done with the page he turned it.

His phone soon vibrates; Ryu soon checks it while still doing push-ups with one arm seeing he has a text from Raika.

"Raika?" Ryu then checks the text it says if his free tomorrow.

"I don't have anything plan. Why'd you asked?" Ryu text back. Raika text back saying.

'Nothing…just see me at the west gate after school. Okay?'

"Okay I don't see why not." Ryu enters his text and sends its, Raika messages.

'Okay, I see you tomorrow then.'

"Hmm, I wonder what that is about." Ryu thought out loud.

* * *

(Next day, after school)

Ryu was now at where to meet Raika at the gate, and saw her leaning on the wall of the gate.

"Hey, Raika." Ryu waved.

"Hey, Ryu…" Raika waved back, looking a little nervous.

"So what's up? Why do you want to see me?" Ryu asked. Raika faced was really red.

"T-T-The r-reason I called you here is…well…I…want to ask you on a…date!" Raika stated, making Ryu blinked.

"Excuse me?" Ryu asked. Raika grabs his arm.

"Come on let's just go!" Raika said as she dragging Ryu.

"Wow, wait Raika! You don't have to drag me!" Ryu told her.

Unknown is that a pair of glowing red eyes were watching from behind a tree. It was Shino how growling and hissing, with a dark aura around her, and scratching the bark off a tree.

She had gotten suspicious on why Ryu, left class in a hurry, so she followed him, but to see Raika having the nerve to ask Ryu on date, made her more than angry. She wanted to ask Ryu on a date like forever, but hadn't found the courage or the right time to do.

Wanted to make sure Raika wouldn't do anything to steal Ryu's heart, she decided on trailing and spying on them.

* * *

(In the town)

Raika was still dragging Ryu.

"Raika can you please let go of me." Ryu pleaded. They soon stop.

"Why? Don't tell me I'm hurting you?" Raika asked.

"N-No it's not that…" Ryu looked away, with a little red on his face. "It's just…well…t-their touching me…"

Raika blinked before looking at Ryu's and slightly blushed seeing see was pressing her chest onto his arm, she soon lets go.

"Sorry…" Raika said looking a little shy.

"No it's okay…" Ryu rubs his arm. "So mind telling me what's this about?" Raika turned back to Ryu.

"Well I just wanted to know what it is like going out with a guy." Raika stated. "I guess I was to forward. You can leave if you want."

Ryu saw the look on her face, and it looks sad to him, so he thought that Raika wants to feel like a regular girl sometimes, and that's by going out with a good looking guy like him.

Ryu sighed rubs the back of his head.

"Alright," Raika blinked. "I did say I was free today, I don't want to be rude to just leave."

"Ryu…" Raika mutters.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ryu asked.

"Well there's a movie I want to see. Want to start with that?" Raika asked.

"Sure." Ryu said before offering his hand. "You want to hold hands? Because I heard that's what you do sometimes, on dates."

Raika slightly blushed.

"Uhm…sure." Raika accepted. Then the two starting walk forward while holding hands, and looking a little nervous.

While Shino was hiding she was crying.

"Ryu-chan…how could you…?" Shino mutters, she wanted to be the first one, to hold hands with Ryu on a date, but now's she's going to be the second.

* * *

Ryu and Raika were now exiting the movie theater, after it ended watching it.

"I'm still saying that, Winter Soldier is the best it has pretty good action. And it wasn't afraid of showing two best friends fighting against each other." Ryu said.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for the, The First Avenger, we wouldn't have any of the other Captain America movies." Raika stated.

"I guess that's true." Ryu said. "So what's next?"

"Well I guess there's an arcade nearby. Do you want to play some games there?" Raika asked.

"Sure sounds fan." Ryu nodded before leaving the area. Shino was gritting.

"An arcade?! Any can go to one?!" Shino stated. She was angry that Raika didn't came up with some better date locations, while Shino made the perfect list of what to do, on her date with Ryu…If she's going asked him on a date.

* * *

(At the arcade)

Ryu and Raika were playing on a shooting game, and not surprisingly they were pretty awesome at having prefect shots on their targets, and gotten the high score.

They soon played the punching machine. Raika want on it first and punch hard enough getting a 98.

"Yes! Try beating that." Raika said before getting off.

"Alright you're on." Ryu smirk before getting ready. He punch the machine hard enough to get a…prefect 100.

Raika jaw drops.

"How you like that?" Ryu asked before walking off it, and then heads towards another game.

"Show off." Raika mutters before following.

Ryu and Raika were walking around the arcade, looking for something to try. Something then gets Raika's eyes as she stops, and grabs Ryu's hand.

"Raika, what is it?" Ryu asked. Raika pointed to a photo booth. "Oh I see…sure if you want to."

They were now inside the photo booth getting things ready.

"Okay, what do you want on it?" Ryu asked.

"Let's see…" Raika looks at the screen, then saw one of hearts, and pressed on that. "This one…"

"Okay if that's what you want." Ryu said.

The timer soon started and they soon gotten ready for the photos. The camera clicks taking their photos that was printed outside of it.

Shino soon looks at the photos.

"Darn it…why didn't I think about putting a photo booth, on my list?" Shino said before biting on her nail. "Raika is more formidable then she looks."

The curtains soon opened, Shino saw it and quickly hides, Ryu and Raika, taken the Photos for each of them.

"Hmm, these turned out pretty good." Ryu hummed.

"Yeah they sure did." Raika said.

* * *

After playing more then enough games at the arcade they soon left walking around town.

"So is there anything you want to do before going back home?" Ryu asked.

"Hmm, I guess maybe..." Raika started before they heard their phones ring.

They brought them out, seeing it was, emergency at a bank nearby where they are at.

"Looks like we need to postpone our date, come on!" Ryu said before running to where it's at.

"I guess a butei's work is never done." Raika mutters before following.

* * *

Ryu and Raika made to the bank, and saw many police cars and policemen at the entrance.

They soon head towards the scene, until one of the police officers saw them.

"Hold up! No one's allowed in." He said before they showed them their ID's.

"We're butei." Ryu said.

"Oh, sorry I'll bring you to the captain." He said before leading them, to his, female captain. "Captain, there's two butei officers here!"

"Ok, bring them here." She said.

They soon head towards her.

"Captain, I'm Ryu Souma, and this is Raika Hino. We heard there was an emergency, so we thought we come to help." Ryu said.

"Good I could use all the help I need."

"Mind fillings us on what's going on?" Raika asked.

The police captain soon brought out a map of the bank.

"The bank had an arm robbery, one of the staff manage to trigger the alarms."

"How many robbers?" Ryu asked.

"From what we could gather, there are about 9 robbers in the building."

"Any hostages?" Raika asked

"10 workers, and 15 civilians, that's a total of 25 hostages, I think they are in the main room here." She pointed at the map. "Right now they hadn't made any threats yet, but they're going to make their moved soon, I just know they will."

Ryu looks at the map thinking of a plan.

"Why don't we use the back entrance? There must have at least two of them guarding that area." Raika stated.

"That's true, but there's they must be commuting with radios. If the others don't hear from for some time, they might get desperate and do drastic measures, by killing some of the hostages."

"Damn it your right." Raika mutters in frustration.

Ryu then looks between some buildings near the bank, and saw one nearby a window; this made him have an idea for a plan.

"I think I have plan." Ryu got their attention.

* * *

(Inside the back of the bank)

Two of the robbers were on guard duty, making sure the police don't get inside.

"Man why it is always us that get these kinds of jobs."

"You're telling me."

They soon hear the door opens and quickly become on guard. They saw Ryu aiming his gun, walking forward to where they are at.

Once he made it to where they are at, one of them aimed his gun on Ryu's head.

"Hey there." The robber grinned. Ryu lift his arms, the other robber soon took Ryu's gun.

"I'll be taking this."

"Just so we're clear I'll be taking that back soon." Ryu told him

"Yeah, yeah sure. A six barrel revolver, huh, not I would go for but its not bad, the things you kids are into now a days."

"It's not bad once you're used to it. Plus it has some advantages." Ryu stated.

"Whatever," They soon pushed him. "Come on your coming to joined the hostages."

"Don't worry I know when I'm _beaten_." Ryu said.

* * *

(In the main room)

The hostages were on their knees with their hands behind their heads, crying and whimpering.

"Hey boss," Ryu's escorts called out. "We got this guy trying to sneak at the back."

"Is that so?" Their leader comes to Ryu. "So you thought you can sneak in and saved these hostages."

"Actually I let them take me prisoner." Ryu stated making them blinked. "I'm here to accept your surrender."

They all laugh at that.

"Man I don't know what they were thinking making high scholars, junior detectives! But man you kids sure are funny! Why would we surrender, we have these hostages, and now we have you, not to mention you're the only butei here!"

"That's where you're wrong." Ryu stated. Outside Raika with a assault rifle was running on top of the building near the window, and soon jumps on the edge.

"I'm not the only butei here." Ryu said, that's when Raika crash through the window, as she was falling to the ground, she grabs the assault rifle, and shoots at the robbers guns disarming them, and then rolls the ground.

"What the-"

Ryu then brought out two handles out of his sleeves that soon unfolded into batons.

Ryu hits their guns disarming them, and hits one of his wardens on the face, and hits the other on his legs making him fall on the ground and followed with a hit on his chest.

Ryu then jumps to their leader and double kick him sending him flying a good, and Ryu landed on his feet.

The other warden brought out Ryu's revolver and was about to shoot him, but Ryu was faster by hitting his gun sending it flying up in the air, and hits him on the face and then to his back sending to the ground, followed by a hit on the back of his head knocking him out.

The other one was about to get back up, but Ryu throws one of his batons at him on his head, making dizzy and then falls on the ground unconscious.

Ryu catches his gun when it falls to him.

"Told you so." Ryu said.

Raika runs one to one of the robbers and grabs him on the head, she saw, another one was about to attack from behind, Raika used her legs to grab him on the head.

Raika twists her body sending both of them to the ground, as they tried to get up, Raika punch and kick them knocking them out.

One of the robbers manage to pick up a gun, and aimed at Raika, Raika charges him with some flips, and then grabs him her legs and sends to the ground, followed with an elbow on his head.

Two of the robbers, were about to pick up their guns, but Ryu shot the guns while charging at them.

Ryu hits one of them on the leg, with his baton, and hits him on the head as he was falling.

The other one was charging at Ryu, Ryu throws his baton on his head making stop, and Ryu jumps to him landing a spin kick on him sending to the ground.

One of the robbers pulled out a knife, and was about to attack Raika with it, but Raika dodges and grabs him on his wrist putting on the ground doing a submission arm hold.

One of the robbers pulled out pistol and aimed at Ryu and shoots at him, Ryu dodges his shots as he was charging him, as he closed enough, he placed his hands, on the robbers gun, and skillfully removed the slide.

The robber jumps back and aimed his gun and now notices the slide is gone. Ryu smirks, while showed it.

"Here's a thing about revolvers you should know about. They don't have easily removed slides." Ryu then hits the robber with slide sending to the ground, Ryu walks away, the robber tries to get back up, Ryu simply throws the slide onto his head, knocking him out.

The leader saw all of his men are down, and tries to retreat out the back. Ryu stops him by shooting at his feet.

"It's no used the police had blocked the back entrance. You have nowhere to run now." Ryu said.

"Is that so, in that case!" The leader throws a knife at Ryu's gun disarming him. "I'm least taking you down with me!"

He soon charged at Ryu with another knife.

"Ryu!" Raika shouted.

As he was about a few feet to Ryu, Ryu spin towards him, while pulling out a karambit knife. (The Karambit knife is the one from Splinter Cell)

Ryu puts the ring on the his knife on the leaders knife blade, and pushed it, breaking his knife, Ryu grabs his wrist and brought his knife to his neck, making the leader sweat drop.

"Now then about that surrender." Ryu said.

The leader soon drops his broken knife and raised his other hand.

"Good. Raika." Ryu said.

"Right." Raika brought out a radio. "This is Raika we subdue the robbers, and all of the hostages are safe and sound."

" _Great job you two. I can't believe that kids crazy planed work."_

"Me too." Raika said.

Ryu's planned was using himself a prisoner, to bring all of the robbers together; when Raika saw them she'll jumps from the roof through the window, so she can disarmed them, and they subdue the robbers.

* * *

(Later, at the park)

After the robbery at the bank, Ryu and Raika decide to relax at the park. While Shino still watches them behind a bushed behind them.

"Man today was an interesting date." Ryu said.

"Yeah I guess it was." Raika nodded. "But it was still a good date for me."

"That's good to hear," Ryu said. "So Raika do you feel better."

"Huh?" Raika blinked.

"Akari told me about what those boys said a while ago." Ryu said.

"I see, don't worry, I feel fine…" Raika mutters.

"Raika come on," Ryu grabs her shoulder. "You can tell me everything I won't tell anyone I promise."

Raika looks down.

"Okay if it's you Ryu, I guess it won't hurt." Raika said. "For almost all my life I had been called a mannish girl because of my height and because I act like a boy sometimes. Though there are sometimes that I wished that I was a cute girl, but I was often made fun when I wear girl clothes." Raika had some tears forming on the edge of her eyes, then wipes them with her sleeve.

Ryu can't help but feel sorry for her.

"But don't worry about, I'll be okay. I'm pretty used to this short of thing-." Raika started before Ryu hugged her on her by hips. This made Raika blushed heavily, while Shino gritted her teeth.

"R-R-Ryu?!" Raika mutters.

"Raika listen you shouldn't let what other say get to you…because I think your fine just the way you are." Ryu said, but was little nervous at that last part.

"You really think so?" Raika asked. Ryu soon lets go.

"Of course I do." Ryu said. "You're brave; you're strong, and p-pretty too. And when I saw you in that dress yesterday you were really c-cute." Ryu cough a few times. "And you shouldn't let some people words get to you, your fine just the way you are, so don't let them get to you. Okay?"

"H-hai…" Raika nodded before looking down. Ryu looks at the sky rubbing the back of head. There was some awkward silence until.

"Ryu," Raika got his attention. "Can I ask you to do one more thing before we go home?" Raika asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ryu asked.

"Can you closed your eyes, and don't open them until I say to open them?" Raika asked.

"Okay…sure." Ryu closed his eyes.

Raika grabs his cheeks, making his eyes twitch. Shino watch as Raika drew herself closer to Ryu's head, readying her lips for something.

' _Don't tell me she's…!'_ Shino growled in her head thinking only one thing. _'She's going to have Ryu-chan's first kissed!'_

Shino soon started to stand up.

' _I won't allow it! The only one to have his first kiss will be me!'_ Shino swore.

Raika soon stops and then pulls Ryu's cheeks making him open his eyes, making Shino stop before blinking.

"You actually think I was going to kiss you?!" Raika chuckle. "Wow Ryu, I didn't know you were that much of perv."

"No, no, I didn't think that really." Ryu said while waving his hand. "Can you please let go of me now?"

"Sure." Raika soon lets go. Ryu rubs his cheeks. "But still thanks for saying that, I feel much better now."

Ryu smirk.

"You're welcome happy to help." Ryu said. Shino hide back behind her bushed. Ryu soon stand back up. "While if we're done I'll be heading back home, on less you want me to walk you home."

"Don't worry," Raika soon stands up and leaves the area. "I'll be just fine in my own."

"Okay, see you later." Ryu said.

"You too." Raika said. Ryu soon leaves as well.

"That was a close one," Shino sighed in relief. "I was worried I won't be Ryu-chan's first." Shino's eyes turned serious. "But I shouldn't be clam in this situation, first I have Akari-chan as a rival to Ryu-chan's heart, but now I have Raika Hino as a rival too. If I don't make my move soon I won't be able to win Ryu-chan's heart, I must devised a plan to make sure that won't happen."

Shino soon leaves as well, and heads home to think about her plan.

* * *

 **To be continued… Kirin's Request, I Wish to be Your Amica**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kirin's Request

**I don't own Hidan no Aria AA. Also I am doing this story for fun not profit. Sorry for the long wait you guys**

 **The Dragon Bullet**

 **Chapter 4: Kirin's Request, I Wish to be Your Amica**

In a cartoonish forest, a young lady wearing a princess dress was running by a cliff side of a river, but soon an explosion happened in a few feet in front of her.

She covered her head while screaming she soon looks up revealing her face as Kirin, and saw a dragon in front of her, the dragon was about to breath out its fire breath at her, until a prince wearing red and black clothes drew out a sword, and soon takes flight on a Pegasus, and kicks the dragon on the head with the Pegasus.

Kirin was in awed by her savoir who was none other than Ryu.

"Princess Kirin! I've come to rescue you!" Prince Ryu told her.

"Prince Ryu!" Kirin squealed, as Prince Ryu charges at the Dragon. "Go! Prince Ryu!"

* * *

(Reality)

Kirin opens her eyes and sits up on her bed.

"That was a wonderful dream." Kirin said before placing her hands on her cheeks. "Ryu-oniisama really is…"

Kirin soon looks a picture in a frame, with wearing shooting glasses and earmuffs, aiming with his revolver.

"My one and only prince!"

* * *

(Later, at Butei institute)

In was now after class Ryu, was helping carrying some boxes with his homeroom teacher, to the teachers office.

"Thank you for helping, Souma. I swore my old age must be getting to me."

"It's no problem, sensei." Ryu assured him.

They soon drop the boxes inside the office, and Ryu was about to leave.

"Oh wait, Souma." The teacher stops him.

"Yes what is it?" Ryu asked.

"I almost forget to give you this." He handed a piece of paper to him.

Ryu grabs it and looks at it, and was surprised on what he found.

* * *

Ryu had just met up with Akari, and were heading to their apartment, and told her about what the teacher told him.

"What someone request to be your Amica?" Akari asked a little surprised.

"Yeah I was surprised when I saw it." Ryu said. "Even though I'm in the high school division, the girl who wrote the request is from the junior high division."

"So are you going to accept it?" Akari asked.

"While I'm…" Ryu started before he's eyes turned serious.

"Ryu-chan? Is something wrong?" Akari asked.

"Akari don't look, but we're being followed." Ryu whispered to her, Akari was about to look. "I said don't look!"

Akari stops.

"Who's following us?" Akari whispered.

"I can't tell." Ryu said as he looks without turning seeing a shadow of the person following them. "Whoever's following us is good. There's a good section in front us three blocks away, we turned left there."

"Alright." Akari nodded, as they walked.

Ryu and Akari turned left to where said is a good hiding spot. The stacker followed them…Ryu grabs the stacker by the wrist and twists it on the back in a martial arts hold.

"Itai!" The stacker was a girl, while waving her other arm. "I give! I give!"

Ryu soon let's go of the girl and it was Kirin with a stuff giraffe in her arms, while mending her wrist.

"Who are you and why were you following us!" Ryu demanded from her.

"Please don't shout." Kirin flinches. "It's me Kirin Shima, I send you the request form. Remember?"

"Kirin Shima? Oh!" Ryu said.

* * *

(In Ryu's apartment room)

"Oh yeah that's right," Ryu said as he was looking at Kirin's Amica request paper, and then looks at Kirin. "You're the girl who requested to be my Amica."

"Yes that's right!" Kirin nodded.

"But what made you pick me?" Ryu asked.

"Well you may not remember, but we short of met a few months ago at a park." Kirin told him.

"A park months ago…? Oh!" Ryu thought about for a while, and then he remembers.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kirin was sitting on a bench on a park, wondering about something, her pervious Amica contract will soon expire soon, and wondered who will be her next person for a contract._

 _While someone wearing a red zip up hoodie with grey colored sleeves, blue jeans and red sneakers, and was holding a handheld book close to his face pretending to read it, with his back on a lamppost._

 _Unknown Kirin is that two people wearing mascots costumes was slowly approaching her quietly and carefully, until one of them grabs her from behind and holds her by the neck and with his other hand on her mouth._

 _The two mascots quickly drags her to the street, until the guy who was reading tabs a finger on one of them by the shoulder, he turns around and saw it was Ryu._

" _Excuse me." Ryu punches him on the head sending him to the ground._

 _The other mascot holding Kirin looks and saw Ryu coming in and landed a good straight kick on his head, sending him to the ground before losing his hold on Kirin, and Ryu catches Kirin in his arms._

" _You alright?" Ryu asked, while Kirin nodded with a blush on her face as she looks at her savior with the sun dazzling behind him._

 _VROOM!_

 _Ryu looks and saw a van driving towards them fast coming straight at them, the driving must be in league with the two mascots kidnappers._

 _Ryu unzips his hoodie, and pulled out his revolver out from inside of it, and took aimed at van's front tires and shoot them. The driver loses control of his vehicle, before it falls on its side missing Ryu and Kirin, as it pass by them._

 _The driver manages to crawl himself out of the van, until Ryu pointed his gun at his head showing his Butei budge._

" _I'm Butei, you are and your partners are under arrest, for severally crimes of kidnapping." Ryu told him._

 _While the two kidnappers with one bruise on his cheek and the other with a bruise on his eye, now out of their disguises and in their underwear, unconscious and handcuffed on a fence. Kirin was still looking at Ryu as he handcuffed the driver with his hands behind his back, and was in awed as she watches him._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Your that girl I met on that time I arrested those kidnappers!" Ryu realized.

"Yes that's right!" Kirin nodded. "I'm so happy that you remember. I do short of owe since that day."

"Hey, you don't owe me anything." Ryu told her. "But is that the reason you wanted to be my Amica?"

"Well maybe, but I another reason is that you also gave an interesting click about you but, that's why I decided that I'll be your Amica." Kirin told him. "And are you going to accept my request?!"

"Well I'm faltered about it…" Ryu said while starching his cheek with his finger. "But I'm said to say I have to decline."

"Eh?!" Kirin gasped while looking a little sad. "But why?"

"Well even though I'm in the high school division, and you're in the junior division, I'm still just first year, and have no interest to accept an Amica for now." Ryu said. "So I have to say that you may have to pick someone else who has more experience than me, or if you can just wait a year to send another request to me."

"A-Alright…" Kirin said looking a little down and walks to the door.

"Hey wait, at least let me walk you back to where you live." Ryu said.

"No it's alright; it's not really that from here, I'll be alright." Kirin told him before she exited the door.

Ryu looks a little guilty watching her leave; he didn't want to do it but he feels he wasn't ready for the responsibility for an Amica.

Kirin was walking down the stairs to the ground level of the apartment, but as she leaves she had a sinister smile and was chuckling too, before looking back at the apartment.

"Don't think I'll give up so easily, Ryu-niisama." Kirin said with a sly look on her face.

* * *

(Next day)

Ryu was walking with his friends, to the Butei institute, as they did Ryu told them about what happened yesterday.

"Really you turned down her request?!" Akari said.

"Yeah I did." Ryu told her.

"But why did you?" Raika asked.

"Well I'm faltered about the thought, but I don't I'm ready for the responsibility of an Amica yet." Ryu stated.

"Don't be like that Ryu-kun; I think you'll be excellent for the job." Shino said with a smile before looking away with a dark look on her face while biting on her finger nail. "Dang it…Why didn't I think about being Ryu-chan's Amica first…?"

"Even if you did it wouldn't work." Ryu said making Shino looking back at him with a shock face. "We're both first year students, the contract doesn't work like that."

"I-I don't know what you mean? Hahaha!" Shino fake laughs while rubbing the back of her head. _'I forget that he could read peoples libs like a book! I need to be more careful about that!'_

Ryu and his friends were now inside the school, and were now at the shoe locker. Ryu opens his locker…then hundreds of heart design letters spilled out from it.

"Great more love letters." Ryu sighed before picking them up, this wasn't the first that he got his many letters in his locker before, Ryu soon reads the name written on the first one he saw. "From 'Kirin Shima'? What Kirin-chan?"

Ryu soon checks the letters one at a time, and saw they were all from Kirin, making Ryu's eyebrow twitch.

* * *

(Later)

Ryu was now on the roof of the school after reading one of them saying to meet with Kirin on the roof, and found Kiring standing in the middle.

"Hello!" Kirin waved.

"Kirin-chan, mind explaining these." Ryu brought out and showed her letters.

"Oh those are just to show you." Kirin said.

"Show me what?" Ryu asked.

"My passion to be your Amica!" Kirin declared.

"I thought I told I'm not interested yet." Ryu told her.

"You may say that now!" Kirin turned away from Ryu "But I'll continue showing you my determination, until you accept-Huh?" Kirin turned back around but now sees that Ryu was now gone, which makes her pout but wasn't going to give up.

Ryu was walking down the stairs, and thought that if he ignores her she'll probably give up.

* * *

(Lunch time)

Ryu made it to the food store of the school.

"Hello, I like two Yakisoba breads please." Ryu said.

"Here you go." The female worker said with a familiar voice handed him the two breads.

"Thank you…?" Ryu was about to grab them until he looks at the worker and saw it was Kirin.

"Hello!" Kirin waved.

Ryu's eyebrows twitch before he grabs his breads and leaves the store.

* * *

(Shooting practice)

Ryu was in the shooting range, firing practice targets with his revolver. When he was out of bullets he unloaded the empty shells. He was about to grab a new six roll of bullets which he place by his side, he then notice they were gone and saw they are gone.

"What the?" Ryu wondered what happen to his bullets.

"Hello!" Ryu flinches when he turned to the front when Kirin popped out in front of him with his six bullets in her hands.

"Here you go." Kirin handed them to him.

Ryu eyebrows twitch before he grabs his bullets out of her hands, and Kirin moves down behind the small wall in front of the small wall in front of Ryu.

Ryu sighed before he looks down and saw she had vanish.

"Don't worry Ryu, she'll eventually give up if you keep on ignoring her." Ryu said.

* * *

(Later)

Ryu was in the library, getting books about motorcycle maintenance, rules and guide to drive one, and one of repairs, the reason for why his getting those books, is that his planning on getting a motorcycle license.

When he grabs one more book he flinches when he saw Kirin behind the other side of the bookcase.

"Here you go." Kirin handed him a book about motorcycle facts. "I think that you may need this one too."

Ryu simply pushed it back to her and put the book back he grab out back on the case to cover Kirin's face.

* * *

(Later)

Ryu was about to turned to hallway and soon coming in front of him was Kirin.

"Hello, Ryu-oniisama!" Kirin waved.

After jogging in PE class, Ryu washed his head under an outdoor sink, when he was done; he was going to reach for towel only to find Kirin holding it.

"Here you go, Ryu-oniisama!" Kirin said before handing the towel to him, Ryu was a little annoyed on how she was keeping this up, before he snatches the towel out of her hands.

Ryu was walking in the hallways while dragging his leg, while everyone around of him was looking at him very oddly, with Kirin hugging on to his leg as he walking while dragging his hugged leg.

"Ryu-oniisama! Please let my passion reach you!" Kirin told him.

Now everywhere Ryu goes and turns Kirin always pop out to him everytime, while calling him 'Onii-sama' after time.

Ryu was walking outside of the school with Kirin following behind, while singing a lullaby.

"Ryu-oniisama~! Please make me your Amica~!" Kirin singed that over and over again, until Ryu finally reach his breaking point while tighten his hand in a fist, before he stops walking, which made Kirin stop both singing and walking, and wondered if her plan work.

"Kirin-chan…" Ryu slightly growls and turned to face Kirin. "Will you please stop following me everywhere?! You're getting annoying!" He exclaimed very loudly.

Kirin was speechless, as Ryu breaths in and out. Kirin mouth frowned as tears on the edge of her eyes, which made Ryu flinch if he went too far, before Kirin runs away, Ryu tries to reach out but was too late, and soon to feel a little guilty about what happen.

While in the second floor of the school building, Shino has been spying on them for quite some time, and was laughing very evilly on what has happen.

"It want out exactly as I predicted~!" Shino stated. "I know that anonymously leaving Kirin Shima that list on what Ryu-chan's does in school on her desk was a good idea, she'll follow him around all day, and until eventually he'll snap and lash out on her! Now that he did, she'll never even asked to be Ryu-chan's Amica again~! Hahaha! And he'll eventually feel guilty about what he did, which is where I will come in and tend to his every needs! Which will be one step closer of winning his heart it's the perfect plan!"

* * *

(In Ryu's apartment)

Ryu was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, and was still pretty guilty on snapping at Kirin, he know she wasn't a bad girl, but she was annoying him a little, but he still thought he gone a little over board about his action.

Ryu sighed when he get up, and gone to him to change clothes.

Outside Shino was singing while walking to Ryu's apartment with a basket of food in her hands that she made.

"Lalala~! I just know that Ryu-chan's going to like my homemade lunch. They say the way to a man's heart is with his stomach." Shino said, as she arrived in front of the building.

She soon heard and saw Ryu's door open and Ryu come out of his room wearing casual clothes (The outfit in the flashback), and headed down stairs, Shino soon hide in a nearby bush.

Ryu was now on ground level and left the parking lot the apartment. Shino watch him leaves.

"Don't tell me?" Shino mutters before following him.

* * *

Ryu was outside the building where Kirin lives, he found the address on the Amica request form that she sends him, while Shino continue watching him.

"Dang it…I forget to account Ryu-chan's good nature will lead him to go to Kirin Shima to apologize to her." Shino said while biting on her thumb nail, not noticing that someone walks behind.

"Hmm, Sasaki?" Shino gasped before turning around and saw Sora behind her.

"Kirigaya-kun? Where are you here?" Shino asked a little surprise.

"I live around here. I was out getting groceries." Sora showed her a bag of groceries. "Why are you here?"

"Um…well I was…" Shino tried to think of something.

Sora soon saw Ryu pressing on a button of a doorbell/radio button by the door of the building.

"Is that Ryu? Why is he here for?" Sora wondered out loud.

Shino immediately turned back to Ryu.

" _Hello?"_ Kirin's said through the communicator.

"Hey Kirin-chan…It's me." Ryu said while rubbing the back of his head. "I come to talk with you can I come in?"

Not too long the door opens, Ryu sighed feeling a little awkward before he heads inside. Before the door closes Shino rushed inside, with Sora following after becoming a little curious on what's going on.

* * *

Ryu was in the elevator to the floor Kirin lives in the building, and soon made it the floor and exits the elevator, and heads to Kirin's room.

He arrives at the door and knocks on it. The door soon opens by Kirin who was behind.

"Hey, Kirin-chan." Ryu waved to her.

"Hello, Souma-sempai." Kirin mutters, Ryu was surprised that she didn't call him onii-sama, before moving aside. "Please come on in."

"Oh thanks." Ryu said before coming inside.

Ryu was sitting by a coffee table while Kirin was preparing some tea; Ryu looks around and saw a lot of stuff giraffes in different colors (But didn't see the picture of him which Kirin had in her room).

Kirin soon come inside with a tea set on a tray in her hands, and sets it on the table and poured the tea in her and Ryu, and place it by him.

"Here you go, lemon grass tea." Kirin told him.

"Oh thank you." Ryu said before drinking the tea. "Oh wow this is really good."

"You really think so?!" Kirin said looking very happy, but soon got rid of her happy face and looks down. "I mean glad you like it."

Ryu saw the sad look on her face and rubs the back of his head.

"Listen Kirin-chan," Kirin looks back up. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, it was mean of me. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

"What no, like you said I have been a little over board." Kirin said.

"No I'm still at fault as well, I should have control my emotions a little better." Ryu said.

"But you only got like that because I've been following you all day, so it's my fault to begin with." Kirin said.

"Well I did kept saying to myself, 'As long as I ignore her she'll go away', but I should have said something first." Ryu said, while stretching his cheek with his finger.

Ryu and Kirin were staring at each other, until Kirin begins to laugh, and soon Ryu laughs as well. While outside Shino was overhearing the whole, while Sora was just watching her.

Soon Ryu and Kirin stops they're laughing.

"Ryu-Oniisama. I'll ask again will you please let me be your Amica." Kirin requested.

"You're really not going to give up on that are you? Nor will you ask anyone else?" Ryu asked.

"Of course, because right now I only person I want to be someone's Amica is you." Kirin told Ryu.

Ryu looks at Kirin's eyes and saw they were filled with determination, and Ryu knows well enough that Kirin won't give up on becoming his Amica.

Ryu sighed.

"Alright I can see how stubborn you are about it." Ryu said, which made Kirin really happy.

"Then you'll accept?!" Kirin asked excitedly.

"Hold up, I'm not going to make that easy." Ryu told her. "I'm not going to let just anyone be my Amica without seeing how good they are. We're going to do this the Butei way."

"Butei way?" Kirin said.

"It's going to be simple, a match between you and me. Win and you get to be my Amica. But if you lose, you're never going to ask me to let you be my Amica ever again. Are those okay with you?" Ryu asked.

"Hai." Kirin nodded with a determine face.

"Alright then, we'll do this in the roof, and the people who followed me are going to be the referees and advisor." Ryu said.

This made Shino flinch when she heard that, before the door opens which made Shino fall on the floor, and looks up and saw Ryu.

"Oh hello, Ryu-kun…" Shino nervously waves.

* * *

(On the roof)

The four were now on the roof, and Ryu was taking off his hoodie which reveals a red T-shirt. As Ryu was starching, Sora was giving the rules of their match.

"Okay I Sora Kirigaya will be the referee in this match. I'll explain the rules that you two agreed on. This match will be a one on one close quarters match, between Ryu Souma and Kirin Shima, both are allowed any means necessary to win and are allowed to use any equipment as long it's not, firearms, bladed weapons, or bombs, the victor will be determine by whoever brings each other to the ground first. Got it?" Sora asked.

"Hai~!" Kirin nodded.

"Of course!" Ryu nodded.

"Alright, now begin!" Sora told them.

Ryu enters combat pose, the same with Kirin as she raised her hand in front of Ryu with a leg in front as well and one behind her, while still holding her stuff giraffe in her arms.

"Oh no, I feel so sorry about Shima-san, she's a C rank while Ryu-kun is a A-rank, there's no way that she'll win against him." Shino stated, while her subconscious had a sinister smile and white eyes. _'That's right now matter what she'll do, there's no way in hell she'll ever beat my Ryu-chan! Hahaha!"_

"Don't be so quick to judge." Sora got her attention. "A person's strengths and abilities aren't determined by their rank."

Shino narrowed her eyes on Sora, before turning back to Ryu and Kirin.

"Is that some type of martial arts?" Ryu asked.

"That's right it's an original fighting style that was taught to me by the last person I had an Amica contract with." Kirin said. "I'm ready if you are?"

"Alright then…Let's begin!" Ryu charges at Kirin.

As he was close enough he gone for a side kick at Kirin, but surprisingly she blocks with both her arm and leg, which surprised Ryu, Sora, and Shino.

Kirin pushed his leg away by spinning, and when she stop in front of Ryu she winks at him very cutely, which made slightly blushed almost falling for her cuteness, before he snaps out of it by shocking his head and punches at Kirin, but she parried it with her forearm, and winks at him again, Ryu blushed again, but snap out of it and punches and kicks at Kirin who dodges and parried her attacks.

"Impressive, despite her small size, she's very strong and flexible to be able to keep up and to vend off Ryu's attacks." Sora stated.

"Come on, Ryu-chan…Beat her to a bloody blob…!" Shino growls quietly.

After dodging a kick from Ryu, Kirin punches at Ryu. Ryu dodges her punch and saw an opening, and punches at Kirin, but Kirin made a cute sad face, which made lose his focus, and misses on purpose, Kirin smirks and grabs Ryu's wrist which made him snap out of it, before Kirin kicks his legs and flips him off his feet.

' _Oh crap!'_ Ryu exclaimed, before his back reach at the floor, he ready his feet and landed on them.

Kirin was slightly surprised, Ryu used this chance to grab Kirin on the wrist and stands up and throws Kirin over his shoulder. Shino smiles as he was going to win…

"Jonathan the Third!" Kirin throws her stuff giraffe to the ground on its feet, and gracefully lands on its head, which had surprised Ryu, Sora, and Shino.

Kirin spins on the giraffe's head and place her hands on Ryu's shoulders, leans forward to him a cute face which had distracted Ryu before she reaches in and kissed him, with the sun setting by their side it was hard to see where she kissed him, which made Sora surprised, and Shino's eyes turned blank and void.

Ryu felt Kirin's soft libs, and Kirin used this to her advantage and kicks Ryu on his leg behind making fall with his back on the ground.

"Oh m-match set, winner Kirin Shima!" Sora declared.

"Yah! I win!" Kirin sits up on Ryu.

Ryu sits up.

"That was dirty; I mean was kissing me really necessary?" Ryu asked.

"Well we did agree to use any means necessary to win. Didn't we agree on that?" Kirin said.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Ryu sighed.

"Well now that I win, that means you're going to make me your Amica!" Kirin said before hugging him.

"Hahaha, yeah I guess I have no choice now." Ryu said.

"How could you?" Ryu and Kirin looks and saw Shino in front of them with an empty look on her face.

"Shino?" Ryu blinks on what was going on with her.

"I was supposed to be Ryu-chan's first…it was supposed to be me…" Shino mutters before making a fist. "Well if I can't be his first…Then!"

Shino pushes Kirin off of Ryu, and sits on top of him.

"Shino what's wrong with you?!" Ryu asked feeling a little scared right now.

"Ryu-chan we have to do it!" Shino said with swirling eyes.

"Do what exactly?" Ryu asked, and was surprised Shino begins to take off her shirt. "Shino stop what are you doing?!"

"Since Kirin Shima, took your first kiss," Shino shouted, which made Ryu realizes what she meant. "There's only one thing left I have to take now, and that's-!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ryu stops her. "If that's what it's about, then I'll tell Kirin-chan didn't kiss me on the lips."

"She didn't…?" Shino blinked as she let go of her shirt.

"Yes, I swore on my honored as a Butei that it's the truth." Ryu assured her.

"That's a relief." Shino sighed in relief. "I was worried about…I mean…I'm sorry about my outburst!" Shino immediately got off of him. "I don't know what got over me!"

"Oh no it's okay." Ryu said as he got back up.

"That's right!" Kirin said before hugging Ryu. "I have no interest of kissing him on the lips…yet."

"What was that what did you just say?!" Shino demanded. "Also get away from Ryu-kun!"

"I won't." Kirin said with a sly look on her face.

"Why you…!" Shino growled as she glared at her.

"Hey you two, there's no reason for this!" Ryu tried to defuse this situation.

Sora chuckles at his friend's predicament.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Quartet: Ryu VS Sora

**I don't own Hidan no Aria AA. Also I am doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **The Dragon Bullet**

 **Chapter 5: Quartet: Ryu VS Sora**

In Ryu's class, they had announced the Quartet, a 4 on 4 team challenge, between the first year students.

The matches have been decided and set up, and Ryu's opponent is none other than Sora.

Sora had already pick out three members for his team, who are close friends of theirs, Ryu had Kirin in his team, and he already knows the other two members for his team.

* * *

Ryu's and Sora's teams are in a makeshift city for their match.

"Yosha!" A young teenager shouted with his arms raised up.

He is very tall, and have red shoulder length hair wild like hair, orange eyes, and have no tie with his uniform, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.

This is Sousuke Kisaragi.

"I'm so excited about this!" Sousuke said.

"Calm down, Sousuke. Save that energy when we start." Ryu said before he chuckles.

"Ryu's right." A girl said, beside them.

She has black hair in twin tails in the sides also have black eyes, and wears a slightly longer skirt for her uniform, that reaches to her knees.

This is Natsumi Itsuka.

"Okay, okay, I hear you." Sousuke said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You certainly have some interesting friends, Ryu-oniisama." Kirin said.

"You can say that again." Ryu said with a smile, before he claps his hands getting his team's attention. "Alright, everyone time to work on our planned."

* * *

Ryu brought out and placed a map of the makeshift city, on the ground.

"Okay here's the layout of what we know." Ryu said before he pointed his finger on areas of the map. "Our flag is here, and Sora's team's is over here, so Sora will no doubt send out three members of his team to capture our flag, one to guard midway, and two others to capture the flag."

"Yeah sounds like a Sora plan to me." Sousuke nodded.

"So here's what I have planned. One member of our team will guard the flag, well myself and two others, are going to head to the flag." Ryu said, before he turns to Natsumi. "Natsumi, can I count on you to guard the flag?"

Natsumi nodded.

"Thanks, then that leaves me, Kirin-chan, Sousuke, with the flag and we'll no doubt run into, the midway guard, that's when you come in Sousuke, you'll handle that one well me and Kirin-chan go to the flag." Ryu told him.

"You got it, man." Sousuke said with a grin on his face.

"Alright, everyone now knows their positions. Let's go and win this!" Ryu said with his fist raised in the air.

"Yeah!" The rest of his team shouted and raised their hands or fists in the air as well.

* * *

Ryu, Kirin, and Sousuke, were walking to where the flag, and were on guard and looking out for members of Sora's team.

They were about midway there…Until jumps from building's window cleaning platform that was about beneath the half of that very building, and lands in front of their path, which made Ryu pointed his gun.

"Hi Ryu-chan!" The girl in their way waves at Ryu and his team.

She has pink hair and eyes, with her hair in a side pony tail style, and wears black biker shorts with her uniform, beneath her skirt.

This is Sakura Uzumaki.

"Hey Sakura, should have figured, that Sora sent you here." Ryu said.

"Yeah he did," Sakura said, before she turns her eyes on Kirin. "So that's your little Amica, she's so cute…You're really are lucky Ryu-chan, but I don't have time to talk, right now I'm here to make sure you won't go no further."

"Yeah well that won't work your way," Sousuke said, before he moves in front of Ryu, and Kirin. "Because you have to deal with me, you two go on ahead."

"Alright, good luck Sousuke. Let's go Kirin-chan!" Ryu said, before he runs beside Sousuke.

"Hai!" Kirin said, before she follows.

Sakura looks at them, as they run past her.

"Hey!" Sakura turns back to Sousuke, who was charging at her, and was going to punch at her. "Don't forget about me!"

Sakura gracefully dodges his punch, before she backflips away from Sousuke a few times, before she stops and faces Sousuke.

"Yeah sorry about that Sou-chan, I guess I shouldn't let my guard down, especially towards a friend." Sakura said; before she brought out a folded baton, and swings it down to unfold it out, before she turns her one eye on Ryu and Kirin who were heading to where her team's flag is. _'Sorry, Sora-chan, I guess it's up to you to keep the flag safe.'_

She fully set both of her eyes on Sousuke, and charges at him, before she did a few summersaults, and jumps at him, while swinging her baton at him, which he blocks with his forearms, and the two were in locked with each other.

* * *

(With Natsumi)

Natsumi was in front of her flag which is placed at the end of the street, with her eyes closed, before she heard two people footsteps in front of her, which made her opens her eyes.

One was a teenage man, with long blond hair and black eyes his bangs covered his left eye, and his uniform, have no tie and has one unbutton button, and holds a black katana in his hand.

This is Tsubasa Kaido.

The other was a teenage girl; she has long light blue hair that was slightly fluffy and curly, that reaches above her back, with black eyes.

This is Hibiki Hino.

"So Souma made you the last line of defense, well then," Tsubasa drew out his sword and throw away the sheath. "Let's see, if his faith in you is truly worth entrusting."

Natsumi drew out two small crossbows, and fires painted tip bolts at them.

Hibiki dodges by rolling to the side, and while Tsubasa cuts them down, before he runs to the other side.

Hibiki throw throwing knifes at Natsumi, which she saw and shoots down. Natsumi then fires at both her and Tsubasa, Hibiki dodges them bending her back backwards, and Tsubasa cuts them down.

Natsumi then saw she was out of ammo, and soon drop her empty barrel clips, and throws two full ones in the air, and throws one of her crossbows in the air, before she catches one of the clips and inserts into her other crossbow, before she throws it into the air, and catch both her other crossbow and clip, and inserts it into that crossbow, and soon catches her other one.

"She's certainly impressive." Hibiki said.

"Indeed. Souma had made excellent choses for his team members." Tsubasa said.

* * *

(Back with Ryu)

Ryu and Kirin had made it to where Sora's flag is, which is in a building, that was in a circular shape, with a opened area, and the two were hiding behind stone pillars.

Ryu used a small mirror to have a good few of the area, and to see the flag in the middle of the building.

"There's the flag." Ryu said, before he puts the mirror away. "And Sora's probably on a high area around here to keep a good eye on it."

"That's right, isn't Kirigaya-senpai, one of the best snipers in the first year division?" Kirin said.

"Yeah he is, so there's no doubt, that his in a high up area, that is a good hiding place, so we won't easily find his position." Ryu said, before he brought out his gun and a scope, and attaches that scope onto his gun. "And what's more, Sora isn't just one of the best snipers; he's also in the SSR Division, which makes him also a Supernatural."

"Really?" Kirin said surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, really…" Ryu said.

Sora was on the highest point of a small balcony in the building, and was a good hiding place in the shadows, whiles he is lying down, and looks through the scope of his sniper rifle in his hand.

While he was looking through the scope, his eye was blinking in a fast pace.

"No doubt that both Ryu and his Amica Kirin Shima, had made it here, and are in hiding planning their next move and Ryu is attaching a scope onto his Mateba Revolver, and no doubt told Shima, about my supernatural ability, now counting scenarios." Sora then imagines on what moves Ryu will make.

"Scenario 1: is where Ryu will charge right to the flag, is 67.9% and the chances of me shooting him down are 81.4%, but given that Ryu is not that reckless and knows how my abilities are, that scenario had drop to 35.6%. Scenario 2: Ryu will used Shima as a decoy to use to give away my position here, is 55.8%, and the chances of me shooting her down is 51.4%, but given Ryu's good nature that scenario had drop to 24.1%. Scenario 3: Ryu will try to guess my position and shoots down areas of where I'll likely be, is 72.7%, and chances of me shooting him down before he finds me, is 88.1%, but then again given that Ryu isn't too reckless and knows about my abilities, that scenario had drop to 49.9%." Sora said in a fast pace, while tapping the side of his sniper rifle's trigger, and is still counting and calculating possible moves Ryu and Kirin will make.

"Sora's ability is that he thinks ten times faster than an average person, kind, and right there's no doubt he's counting and calculating, on what possible moves we'll make, before we do them." Ryu told Kirin.

"Then what can we do, against something like that?" Kirin asked.

"Well…It's reckless, but we need to make a gamble, and hope that luck is on our side, something he can't possible account for." Ryu said, before he told Kirin his plan. "We're what we're going to do…"

Sora had now stopped counting and calculating on possible scenarios, of what Ryu's and Kirin's move will be.

"I counted, at least 27 scenarios on what Ryu's move will be, and the one with the highest percent is…." Sora said, before he saw Ryu and Kirin runs to the side of the building, running behind the other stone pillars. "Scenario 12: with the highest percentage of 71.9%, where they move behind the stone pillars so that way they have a cover from my field of vision…But will heads towards the flag right around…"

Ryu and Kirin then moves to the flag.

"There! They both move to the flag, so that way it gives me two targets to fire at…And my first target will be…" Sora then aimed his rifle at Ryu. "Ryu!"

Sora then fires at Ryu, with one shot, and he saw it coming.

"But the chances of that first bullet hitting him are…" Sora said, before he saw Ryu dodging his first shot. "45.7%."

Ryu now knowing a rough location of where Sora is, aimed his gun at where Sora's first shot fired from and found him through his scope.

"There!" Ryu then fires at Sora.

Sora then shoots that bullet down with a pinpoint shot.

"The chances of Ryu firing four more shots are…" Sora said, before Ryu fires at Sora four more times. "54.8%."

Sora then shoots Ryu's four bullets down with pinpoint accuracy.

"Now that leaves Ryu with one bullet left, and will no doubt save that remaining one…" Sora said, as Ryu still points his gun at Sora. "But that still leaves Shima."

Sora then aimed his gun at the still running Kirin, and soon fired at her.

"The likelihood of her avoiding that shot is…" Sora said, before Kirin saw his bullet coming at her, and she dodges by jumping forward to the ground. "52.4%, and will no doubt will stand back up, and then she'll run to the flag, and Ryu will fire his last remaining bullet at me, and they're victory is a….Huh?"

Sora then saw Kirin got up with a smile on her face, before she throws her Jonathan the Third, at Sora.

"What the…I didn't account for that, because it's supposed to be a; short range equipment…" Sora then, before he saw something on Jonathan's back, which then got off, and saw that it was a flash grenade with its pin off. "A flash grenade?!"

The flash grenade then exploding in a blinding light, that made Sora shield his eyes, and Ryu then fires at his sniper rifle's scope, and when it hit the front of it was covered in paint, as the light died down, and Sora saw the paint.

"So that was their plan, they know I would predict they're every move, so they did the one thing I couldn't calculate and predict for, a gamble…One where they attach that flash grenade onto that stuffed animal, and throw it at me to blind, so that Ryu can disable my scope." Sora concluded.

Ryu sighs in relief that their planned against Sora, had worked.

"Ryu-oniisama!" Ryu looks and saw Kirin running towards with the flag in her hand. "I got it, I got the flag!"

Kirin then jumps and hugs onto Ryu, which made him spin around before he stops.

"Praise me! Praise me!" Kirin requested.

"Hai, hai," Ryu chuckles while he is petting on Kirin's head. "Good job."

Sora smiles, even though he knows he was defeated.

"I guess I still need to work on my ability some more." Sora said.

* * *

" _Attention to all combatants."_ Someone through the speakers throughout the city called out.

This made the members and Ryu's and Sora's team, to stop fighting each other.

" _Sora Kirigaya's team's flag have been capture, so the winner of this match is Ryu Souma."_ The announcer told the teams.

"Then that means…" Sakura said.

"Ryu did it! We won, hell yes!" Sousuke cheered.

"So we lost…" Hibiki said.

"Yes appears so." Tsubasa said, before he rest his sword on his shoulder.

* * *

(Back with Ryu)

Ryu is now down praising Kirin, when he puts her down to the ground, and while she let goes of him.

"Ryu!" Ryu looks and saw Sora on the ground, walking towards him.

Sora then extended his hand to Ryu, which made him smiles before he grabs onto Sora's hand for a handshake.

"That was a great match." Sora said.

"Yes you really had me on the ropes there and Kirin-chan too." Ryu said, before they let go of their handshake.

"But don't think I'm going let this slide, one day I'm going to get even with you." Sora told him.

"You don't have to tell me, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you when that day comes." Ryu said

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sora said.

Kirin sighs, while shaking her head.

"Boys and they're competitive, nature." Kirin mutters quietly, before she stops shaking her head. "But that's also what I love about you, Ryu-oniisama."

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
